EL EMPALADOR SILENCIOSO
by DiferentMink01
Summary: Alien Isolation desde el punto de vista del Xenomorpho que inició la infestación en la estación Sevastopol
1. ORIGEN

"Creo que hemos superado nuestra mala racha. Llevamos un par de años ganándonos la vida como podemos y la Anesidora empieza a parecerse a los cacharros que encontramos. No es que a la tripulación le haya ido mejor... Entonces encontramos ese registro de vuelo. Pertenece a una nave, la Nostromo, propiedad de Weyland-Yutani. Eso significa que pillamos recompensa. Marlow tuvo una idea mejor: extrapolar el trayecto del registro de vuelo para intentar encontrar la Nostromo. Tuvimos suerte, detectamos una señal de auxilio y la estamos siguiendo. Lo vamos a conseguir. Tengo un presentimiento. Él siempre dijo que cuidaría de mí" 

Foster, Cathryn 20 de octubre de 2137

El aire viciado de la sala cambia súbitamente y me despierto, algo ha pasado lo sé, todo aquí dentro ha empezado a inundarse rápido. Tengo apetito, también sed pero me niego a beber, los tejidos que me rodean se hinchan insoportablemente obligándome a hacerlo y es... refrescante, delicioso, el líquido viscoso llena mi torrente sanguíneo con una dosis grande de hormonas. Mi pequeño cuerpo empieza a desentumirse y se mueve llevado por las sensaciones que me rodean, experimento temblores espasmódicos de excitación, mis sentidos se agudizan y entonces lo siento, hay movimiento en la enorme sala en donde fuimos depositados. Mis hermanos duermen, no se mueven, esto es otra cosa, algo mucho más grande que traspasa la capa delgada de vapor que nos rodea a todos haciendo hondas que rebotan en los otros cascarones y me llenan sólo a mí, se acerca vacilante y trabajosamente pero a paso constante. Otra ruptura y más hondas... esta vez llenan a uno de mis hermanos al otro lado de la sala y su capullo empieza a inundarse de líquido, no va a lograrlo, no despertará a tiempo. La criatura que se acercaba a él se aleja, pero la primera... la primera sigue avanzando hacia mí sin detenerse, casi está aquí. El capullo se abre, entra aire del exterior y el líquido que me rodeaba comienza a secarse, enrollo mi cola preparándome para salir dando un gran salto si es preciso y ¡entonces lo veo! entre las capas de tejido que va secándose una gran sombra se acerca. Le toma a mi cerebro sólo unos segundos hacer el cálculo, apunto con todo mi cuerpo y salgo volando a gran velocidad. Sin embargo un pequeño contratiempo, algo que impide que me acerque, una barrera extraña y dura no adecuada para la reproducción. Si no fuera por el hecho de que puedo rociar un poco de mi sangre en cualquier dirección estaría perdido ¡había esperado esto toda mi vida! y ahora nada va impedir que haga lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme después de la sobredosis de hormonas que acabo de tomar... no existe él hambre, ni la sed, ni siquiera el aire frío del exterior es tan poderoso como para hacerme olvidar el propósito de toda mi existencia. La extraña barrera se rompe y entonces puedo ver el interior blando lleno de orificios respiratorios ¡es tan hermoso! me abrazo a él fuertemente. En cuanto entro ocurre una explosión en mi interior, siento un alivio tremendo y ahora, ya más calmado, me sumerjo otra vez en el cálido sueño arrastrando conmigo a la criatura a la que ahora tanto amo...

\- ¡Foster! ¡Foster! ¡Heyst! ¡Heyst!

\- Marlow, ¿qué...? Oh, Dios mío...

\- ¡Heyst, no te quedes allí parado!¡Muévete!

\- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡No está muerta! ¡Sigue respirando!

\- ¡Ya lo vi, no estoy ciego! Ayúdame a levantarla, tenemos qué sacarla de aquí. Llevémosla a la nave

\- Marlow esto es serio, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, a uno verdadero...


	2. BIENVENIDO A SEVASTOPOL

"Estábamos fuera de la Sevastopol. Marlow y Foster se levantaron los primeros. Ella tenía muy mala cara. Meeks y yo estábamos a punto de tomar un transbordador a la estación. En fin, está claro que esto infringe los protocolos de cuarentena ¿no? Es la nave de Marlow, ella es su mujer. Las cosas se pusieron tensas y Meeks acabo con la nariz rota. Así que...no sé... igual los doctores dicen que no pasa nada y todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero si nos descubren cuando subamos a bordo, yo no quiero saber nada. Marlow no me paga lo suficiente como para aguantar historias"

Heyst, 11 de noviembre de 2137

Ha sido una siesta realmente larga después de la última comida, me parece sumamente raro que me esté muriendo de hambre otra vez.

El cuerpo de mi anfitrión ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve consciente, lo siento más débil. Además el embrión con el que compartía este cuerpo ya no está, ha desaparecido, seguramente consumido por mi placenta. Es una lástima, me hacía compañía, era simpática la criaturita.

En fin, ahora tengo que ocuparme de cosas más importantes, como buscarme mi propio sustento pues la placenta que me envolvía está muerta y para colmo me he quedado corto de espacio, he crecido mucho desde la última comida, ahora tengo un par de patitas que sobresalen de mi pecho.

Es natural entonces que me cueste moverme aquí dentro. Me estiro un poco empujando los tejidos que me rodean y entonces todo aquí dentro se estremece, mi anfitrión empieza a toser violentamente y el aire frío entra.

COF COF COF COF

— Toma agua cariño

— Mar... COF COF

— No hables, no hables. Sólo bebe

— Mar... Marlow, lo si... lo si... COF COF COF

— No tienes que disculparte no fue tu culpa

— N-no, no lo...no lo entie-entiendes... COF s-se mueve... COF COF l-lo siento movers...COF COF COF COF... moverse dentro de m...

— ¿Señor Marlow? por aquí. He conseguido un quirófano pero hay que darse prisa, venga

— Ya era hora ¿En donde cojones estaba Lingard? Llevamos cuatro horas esperándola en este sitio de mierda mientras usted pierde el tiempo en sabe Dios qué ¿y para que tenemos que ir a un maldito quirófano? Quiero respuestas Lingard ¿me oye? La vida de mi mujer...

— ¡La vida de todos en la estación corre peligro por culpa suya! ¿quiere respuestas? ¿Porque no empieza a hablar Marlow? Empiece por decirme a quién sobornó para que lo dejaran entrar a la estación y cómo demonios se le metió a ella el parásito que tiene en el pecho

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Lo vi en el scanner, por Dios santo! No me venga con que no lo sabe, es por eso por lo que usted y su tripulación vinieron aquí ¿No es verdad?

Silencio.

— Lo que pensé. Sepa que acabo de hablar con los mariscales y ya vienen por usted. Ahora solo ayúdeme a llevar a su mujer al quirófano, vamos a sacarle ésa cosa y tal vez me permitan visitarle más tarde en su celda para darle las respuestas que quiere

Ahora caigo en la cuenta ¡estoy atrapado! el anfitrión ha iniciado el lento proceso hacia la muerte y temo que me arrastre consigo ¡tengo que salir de aquí!

Empujo, empujo y empujo más, apenas puedo moverme pero es preciso que lo haga, tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Sigo empujando, ahora muerdo, esto no cede, no avanzo, voy a morir si me quedo, es un hecho.

El cuerpo de mi anfitrión reacciona, se estremece, lucha, tengo qué seguir, tengo que lograr salir de aquí.

Finalmente escucho un crujido, son las costillas que empiezan a ceder, no puedo darme el lujo de detenerme, debo seguir empujando, mordiendo, rasguñando, lo que sea para salir vivo de aquí ¡maldicion! Este hueso de enfrente es demasiado flexible, no quiere ceder.

Comienzo a cansarme, mi pequeño cuerpo no está hecho para este tipo de esfuerzos pero no puedo detenerme, no debo.

Otro crujido de huesos, otro... otro más, ahora puedo ver la luz, un pequeño rayo de esperanza que me dice que no falta mucho, las convulsiones de mi anfitrión ya no son tan fuertes y ahora se que estoy ganando la batalla.

Empujo más fuerte y éste se queda quieto, sólo tiembla espasmodicamente. Un esfuerzo final y por fin estoy libre.

Los sonidos, los olores, la luz... todo se mezcla saturando mi pequeño cerebro de información, la sensación no dura mucho, sin embargo, y cuando todo ello se disipa veo con horror un organismo gigantesco frente a mí que se mueve frenéticamente emitiendo un ruido estridente y espantoso.

No hay tiempo de pensar, sólo lo hago: salto lejos de allí para ponerme a salvo y me escondo detrás de un objeto grande.

Siento movimiento en la habitación, mi rápida reacción me ha permitido ganar tiempo pero no estoy fuera de peligro. Me detengo para buscar con la mirada a mi alrededor y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo.

La criatura sigue emitiendo ese ruido aterrador, puedo sentirla a mis espaldas, no importa estoy cerca ya, me aferro con todas mis fuerzas al sitio que elegí como punto de escape y antes de llegar a él salto de nuevo y entro limpiamente en el hueco. Puedo escuchar a esa criatura todavía pero al menos estoy fuera de su alcance.

Me detengo, olfateo un poco y sigo avanzando. El conducto es oscuro y no muy amplio al principio, sólo puedo avanzar agachando la cabeza.

El camino se bifurca a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, no sé a dónde voy o donde estoy. No importa, es lo de menos, lo importante es hallar a mis hermanos ¿sabrán ya que estoy aquí? espero que tengan algo de comer, me muero de hambre.


	3. CUARENTENA EN SAN CRISTOBAL

"Turner, algo ha pasado en San Cristóbal. Precinta el lugar y asegúrate de que no lo toquen hasta que llegue García con los del forense. No dejes que se sepa de momento, ni una palabra de ésto. No queremos que cunda el pánico en la estación... Ah, otra cosa: como pille al que se lo ha soplado a Ransome, se traga la puta placa. Me salió con que Seegson tenía no sé qué privilegios y se enteró de todo lo que quiso y más. Este incidente es muy serio, lo ultimo que quiero es tener a Ransome dando por saco. Corto" Mariscal Waits, 13 de noviembre de 2137

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo he estado explorando este amasijo de conductos en busca de comida y un lugar seguro para descansar.

El lugar es enorme y no logro encontrar la salida, además hay demasiados humanos rondando por allí. No han hecho nada más que aumentar en número desde que salí del cuerpo de mi anfitrión, mal asunto. Mientras esté de este tamaño no podré luchar, ni atacar, así que limito todos mis movimientos a los conductos tanto como puedo, pero necesito comida urgentemente.

— Tenga, límpiese el rostro

— Gracias, doctor Morley

— ¿Está bien Lingard?

— No. No estoy bien. Ella... ya se veía mal, muy mal... Esa cosa horrenda le salió reventándole el pecho mientras yo... yo solo... sólo trataba de... ¡Oh Dios!

— No fue su culpa, Lingard. Tenemos poco personal, hemos estado trabajado al menos 18 horas al día... Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de nosotros

— ¡Si, pero me pasó a mí doctor Morley! No le pasó a Fernández el dentista, no le pasó a West el radiólogo, ni siquiera a ese drogadicto de Khulmann

— Venga, tranquilícese. Le invito un café de la máquina, vera que cuando todo esto termine...

— ¡El doctor Khulmann!

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¡Los mariscales lo van a requisar todo después de lo qué pasó! Doctor Morley, si se enteran de que Khulman se automedica...

— Sabrán también sobre el mercado negro...

— Uno de nosotros tiene que ir a la planta de abajo y cambiar el código del dispensario

— ¿Doctora Lingard? Doctora, el mariscal Waits quiere hablar con usted

— ¿Eh? Ah, s-Sí le... ¿le dijo porqué oficial?

— Van a poner este sitio en cuarentena, traeremos un equipo especial para atrapar a la cosa esa, Waits le dirá los detalles. Doctor Morley usted también está invitado

— Lo siento oficial si van a cerrar este lugar, tendremos que despejar la enfermería y preparar a los pacientes de trauma para su traslado, me voy a la planta baja doctora Lingard. Por favor oficial, dígale al mariscal Waits que me mande un memo con los detalles, lo revisaré después. Oficial, doctora Lingard...

— Valla con cuidado, doctor Morley

Por fin percibí un aroma nuevo por encima de los demás olores. Lo percibí cuando pasaba cerca de un respiradero: la criatura esa caminaba cerca de los humanos como si fuese el dueño del lugar, los miraba a todos despreciativamente pero al mismo tiempo como pidiendo algo de ellos, atención quizá.

Subió de un salto a una mesa en donde uno de ellos comía, seguro de conseguir lo que quería, pero el humano lo hechó de allí bruscamente.

Cuando vi que se encaminaba hacia unos contenedores apilados me adelanté, sabía que cerca había una entrada a los conductos principales ¡no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad!

La criatura se había sentado en la cima cuando llegué, meneando la cola de un lado a otro molesto.

La entrada del conducto se abrió y me miró, yo estaba allí con mi mejor cara juguetona y meneando la cola justo como había visto que él lo hacía.

Se levantó, ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, luego bajó al suelo y se acercó lentamente, olfateando, un paso a la vez. Yo también pretendí tener curiosidad de la criatura. Finalmente decidió que valía la pena y entro de un salto hacia mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta lo que yo pretendía pero era demasiado tarde, lo sujeté fuertemente con mis dos patitas enrollando mi cuerpo al suyo y con mi cola le rompí el cuello

¡Por fin tenía comida! Sólo había qué arrastrar a mi nuevo amigo peludo a un lugar tranquilo para poder alimentarme a mis anchas.

— ¿Jonesy? Gato tonto ¿en donde te has metido? Disculpe ¿ha visto un gato calicó por aquí?


	4. EL BROTE

"Soy Porter, de asistencia técnica. A ver, en este registro de vuelo no hay nada Waits. Sabe Dios cuántos acuerdos de confidencialidad hemos violado para nada; nada excepto el logo de la Wayland-Yutani y un archivo vacío. Estas cosas las fabrican para durar, así que o alguien a bordo de la Nostromo hizo que el ordenador central lo borrara o los datos han sufrido daños antes de llegar aquí. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué corría tanta prisa esto?"

W. Porter 29 de noviembre de 2137

Hoy me topé con un miembro de mi familia perdida, al principio no supe lo que era, sólo lo sentía detrás de la cabeza, un cosquilleo irresistible, entonces una sensación maravillosa recorrió mi espina al descubrir lo que significaba.

Primero intente localizarlo con mis otros sentidos y sin darme cuenta logre ver a través de sus ojos, leer su mente, ver en sus recuerdos y vi... pude ver el lugar de donde había venido, no estaba lejos de mi actual refugio.

¡Al fin! ya no me sentiría sólo, pero tenía qué apresurarme, esos huevos no estaban seguros dentro de contenedores en el interior de la húmeda bodega en donde los habían dejado, allí cualquier humano podría encontrarlos. Además estaba la "arañita" ésta, mi nuevo compañero que buscaba presas al igual que yo.

Sin embargo, el "bebé" que engendrara tampoco estaría a salvo el el lugar en que mi pequeño amigo decidiera concebirlo, lo se por experiencia, puede ser aterrador nacer fuera de la seguridad del nido.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y poco tiempo para realizarlo.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Quienes son? Déjenme pasar, Sinclair mismo me dijo que viniera

Silencio.

— ¿Es que no me oyen? ¡Suéltenme! o le diré que...

— Suéltenlo caballeros

— ¿Sinclair? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber Meeks ¿tienes algo que quieras contarme sobre la cuarentena en la clínica y el arresto de tu jefe?

— N-no sé de que me estas...

— ¡Ah, no sabes! ¿En serio? Porque el mariscal de Sevastopol anduvo preguntando a mis muchachos por el paradero de los tripulantes de la Anesidora ¿te suena el nombre Meeks?

— Sinclair, yo...

— Me rompes el corazón Meeks. Me duele, sobre todo por que hoy salvé tu trasero y el de los otros dos inútiles ¿sabes porqué?

— Y-yo... n-no...

— No... claro que no sabes, porque mientras tú te ocultabas en un sucio agujero, mis hombres activaron el desacoplamiento manual de tu nave para que Waits no pudiera incautarla y registrarla

— Cielos viejo, y-yo no sabía... te debo una colega

— Me debes más que eso, ¡me debes tu vida cabrón, ni más ni menos¡ Ahora... ¿¡Que demonios fue lo que trajeron en su maldita nave?! Dos de mis muchachos fueron atacados allí dentro por una araña horrenda que se le pegó a uno de ellos. El pobre murió con la cara derretida y su compañero sufrió quemaduras graves cuando trató de quitarle esa cosa de la cara con una navaja.

— Sinclair...

— Meeks, o me dices lo que está pasando... ¡¡O TE JURO POR LA PUTA DE TU MADRE QUE TE CORTARÉ EN TROCITOS Y TE DEJARÉ EN UN PUTO BALDE EN LA PUERTA DE ESOS CERDOS COLONIALES DE WAITS!!

— E-encontramos una nave ¿okay? pensamos que nos haríamos ricos pero no fue así. A Foster se le pego una de esas cosas y ahora está muerta. Te juro... te juro que yo no quería que viniéramos aquí, yo... te juro...

— ¿Trajeron más cosas como esa a MI estación?

— Después de lo que le pasó a Foster ¿Crees que traeríamos más? En serio, tío, no trajimos ninguna otra a parte de...

— ¡Lárgate Meeks! Antes de que cambie de opinión

— Claro, claro yo... ya me voy

— ¿Lo seguimos, señor?

— No, que se las arregle él solo con los mariscales. Conozco a ese gilipollas como la palma de mi mano, ¿que no encontraron nada más en esa nave? ¡Y una mierda! ¿Sacaron todos los contenedores de la Anesidora?

— Mandé a Harris y a dos más a una de nuestras bodegas en ingeniería para que las escondieran ¿Qué cree que haya en esos contenedores? Parecía importante si las dejaron bien encerradas en la bodega de carga

— Espero por su bien que sea algo bueno o le cobraremos las molestias a él y a los otros dos imbeciles de Lewis y Heyst. Que nadie les meta mano todavía, nos la llevaremos tranquila hasta que se calmen las cosas, lo último que quiero es tener a los mariscales metiendo la nariz en nuestros asuntos

Había estado trabajando desde hacía un rato, mi pequeño amigo, que al principio me evitaba ahora me seguía con interés sin importar que tomase la misma ruta al ir y venir acarreando huevos.

Tal vez le pareció que estaba más seguro de está manera, tal vez simplemente se sentía solo igual que yo, no importa ahora, lo importante era encontrar huéspedes para mis recién encontrados hermanos y hermanas por qué lo que fueron mis últimas dos cacerías no han resultado del todo... exitosas.

Descubrí que el cuerpo humano es más delicado de lo que se ve, todas mis presas morían de camino al nido, mucho antes de que pudiese envolverlos en un capullo. Debo ser rápido, debo ser eficaz, debo ser cuidadoso.

Entonces me la encontré cuando volvía por el último huevo ¡una víctima potencial al fin! No era como otros humanos que me había encontrado anteriormente, su pequeño cuerpo y finas facciones me cautivaron de que inmediato.

Ella estaba recorriendo los conductos riendo dulcemente, parecía ajena a cuanto la rodeaba, nunca antes había visto un humano de ese tamaño.

No olvidare la expresión de su rostro cuando me vio: sus ojos se entornaron, sus largas pestañas negras abanicaron un par de veces y me pareció verla ladear su cabecita.

Retrocedió lentamente por donde había venido, hacia la boca del conducto, salió y se quedó parada frente a la entrada. Por supuesto que éste no se cerró, yo estaba dentro del otro lado, mirando desde las sombras.

En la habitación no había mucha luz, la única que había se encontraba detrás de su cuerpecito dándole una apariencia encantadora a mis ojos. Su cara de espanto debió de alertar al otro humano en la habitación porque se acercó a ella y luego me miró.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mi pequeño amigo se acercó corriendo por entre mis patas, saltó a la cara del adulto y juntos se sumieron en el cálido sueño.

No había más que hacer, jalė a ambos hacia dentro y los lleve arrastrando hacia el nido, uno de mis hermanos será lindo cómo su pequeña anfitriona.


	5. PROBLEMAS EN INGENIERIA

"Hola, soy el jefe. Algo no va bien con vuestros sintéticos. Los que me llevé para desmantelar la zona residencial inferior se pararon de repente. Empezaron a decir no sé qué sobre una orden de contención de riesgos, intentaron entrar en la cabina de control y luego se largaron sin más. Ya sé que siempre me quejo del mal rollo que me dan esos cabrones, pero no me digáis que esta vez no tengo razón: se les cruzan los cables. Mañana tengo una reunión con Speeding. Le voy a decir cuatro cosas. Así que, cuando te eche la bronca a ti ya sabes por qué es"

Porter 25 de noviembre de 2137

Dominic, así le gusta que lo llame. Es un pelín más alto que yo y su cuerpo es de color negro, tan lustroso como el cabello de su pequeña anfitriona.

¡Mi hermoso Dominic! Tan impetuoso él, tan impaciente por salir a cazar que me ha contagiado su entusiasmo.

Marcus, mi pequeño y rosado hermano es diferente. Salió de su anfitrión bastante más tarde que Dominic y no le gusta obedecer órdenes. Dom es mucho más paciente con él, lo lleva a cuestas a todos lados y le enseña, yo no.

Hoy será la primera cacería de Dom y está más que listo, en la puerta junto a la salida, Marcus se nos une dispuesto a ir con nosotros. Dominic le sonríe indulgentemente, pero yo frunzo el entrecejo.

Me da igual lo que Marcus crea que puede hacer, se quedará en casa a esperar nuestro regreso, para eso soy su hermano mayor y mientras madre no haga acto de presencia, yo soy el jefe.

Cuando salimos Dominic me tranquiliza, me acaricia con su cabeza mientras emite un sonido bajo. Es como un golpeteo bajo que surge desde lo profundo de su garganta. Se parece mucho a la ecolocación que yo hago, sólo que el sonido que hace es afectuoso y me relaja, me hace olvidar el disgusto de hace un rato.

Permanecemos unos instantes sentados uno junto al otro disfrutando de ese momento y finalmente es él quien me recuerda que tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

Pasamos por debajo del emparrillado que une el gran foso en donde está el nido y salimos a nuestro coto de caza. En el camino, varios gomosos de traje amarillo se detienen y nos miran pasar por debajo de ellos.

No tratan de cogernos, pero me dan muy mal rollo y recomiendo a Dom evitarlos.

— Esto es una mierda, Apollo debería ayudarnos ¿cómo quieren que encontremos a ese bicho en una estación tan grande? Por qué no le piden que encienda los escáneres o las cámaras, qué sé yo.

— No creo que nos tome tanto como crees, ya no es tan pequeño

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Oí el reporte del jefe de ingeniería a Waits antes de venir hacia aquí, dice que ya van seis los hombres que han desaparecido sin dejar rastro

— ¿Para eso Waits nos hizo traer armas?

— Exacto

— ¿Y de qué tamaño crees que sea esa cosa? ¿Como un perro grande?

— Bueno, hay varias razas de perros grandes, mi primo en Thidus 6 tenía...

— ¡Basta ya los dos! Tenemos trabajo qué hacer, así que centraos. Miller, ¿Cómo va tu equipo? Cambio.

#Aquí Miller... to está más tranquilo qu...de la misa, a ver si... trabajo allá arriba, no... des#

— Miller, repite lo que dijiste, no te escucho, cambio.

#Aqu... no pod... onductos... allá arr... mbio#

— ¿Miller? Miller ¿me recibes? ¡Joder! Miller, repítelo cambio.

#...ller... sitamos ayud... sta utiliz... os...#

— ¡Disparos!

— Eso no se oyó bien capi

— ¡Frost! Dale a Waits nuestras coordenadas, dile que vamos a dar apoyo a Miller y sus hombres. ¡Andando, todos!

— Fox-trot cero uno, aquí Fox-trot nueve dos uno, ¿me recibe Mariscal Waits? Cambio...

(Más tarde)

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— ¿En donde están los demás? Aquí están sus armas, pero...

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Le... arrancaron el...?!

— ¡Todos cálmense! Frost ¿Que pasó con Waits?

— No puedo comunicarme con él, capitán

— ¡Intenta de nuevo!

— Ya lo int...

— ¡¡Pues inténtalo otra ves, joder!!

— Oigan, ¿qué fue eso?

— ¡Recojan las armas! ¡Dietrich, Wierzbowsky, acordonen la zona...

— También lo oigo, creo que es en los conductos...

— ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué tan grande tiene qué ser para hacer todo ese ruido en los...?

— ¡Hudson! ¿Me escuchaste?

— Capitán, creo que debería...

— ¡Te ordené que recogieras todas esas...¡¡¡GGAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

— ¡¡Se lo llevó!! ¡¡Se lo llevó por los conductos!! ¡¡Esa cosa...!!

¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!!

— ¡¡Wierzbowsky!! ¡¡Wierzbowsky!!

— ¡¡Disparen!!

SSCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

— ¡¡Es enorme!! ¡¡El hijo de puta es...

— ¡¿Williams dispara tu arma maldita sea!?

HHHHHHSSSSSSSSSS SSCCRREEEEEEEEEEE

— ¡¡Me quema!! ¡¡Me quemaaaaaaa!!

— ¡¡Rolston!! ¡¡Colgan!! ¡¿En donde están!?

GGRROOOWWRRRRRLLLLL SSCREEEEEEEEE

— ¡¡Se los llevó, vámonos de aqu...¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Mi hermano y yo regresábamos de nuestra primera cacería juntos, cuando Dominic detectó a más humanos, un grupo grande ¿Quién podía culparlo? Después de todo, el frenesí de la primera cacería dura mucho tiempo.

Los rastreamos hasta un laberinto de pasillos cerca de nuestro refugio, tenían armas sí, pero yo ya había lidiado con humanos con armas, esos palos escupidores de proyectiles.

Sin embargo estos eran diferentes, sus armas eran diferentes. Eran más habilidosos y no olían a miedo, al menos no todos.

Comenzamos con la táctica que habíamos empleado con el último grupo que atacamos: mataríamos a un par de ellos para meterles miedo, primero Dominic y luego yo, desde puntos diferentes, los humanos no piensan cuando tienen miedo. Luego nos los llevaríamos a uno por uno por los conductos.

Parecía fácil, pero eran diferentes como ya dije, sólo quedaban dos, los más fuertes cuando uno de ellos sacó un arma diferente.

Dominic sólo quería ayudarme, uno de ellos le disparo en el pecho destrozándoselo.

Mientras mi hermano caía al suelo me lancé contra su asesino, le rompí las costillas contra la pared, luego lo empale contra el piso usando mi cola y lo observé mientras la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Yo todavía temblaba de indignación cuando oí mi nombre en la lejanía

— ¡¿Vlad?!

Marcus estaba mirándome con carita de desconcierto desde los conductos en el techo, nos había seguido a Dominic y a mí hasta allí y lo había visto todo.

Contemplé por última vez el cadáver de mi hermano antes de tomar a Marcus e irme de allí, me prometí jamás volver a permitir que muriera otro de mis hermanos. Nunca.


	6. DISTURBIOS EN LA TERMINAL

"Julia Jones. Actualización diaria. Tras numerosas peticiones, el mariscal Waits ha organizado una reunión para tratar los rumores que circulan por Sevastopol. Sin embargo, en vez de dar respuestas claras, Waits se ha mostrado evasivo y, en tan solo unos minutos , empezaron a lloverles objetos, tanto a él como a su equipo. Alguien disparo un arma, cundió el pánico y los que quedan de los suyos nos están expulsando de la terminal. 

Parece que nos hemos quedado solos"

Marcus no es el mismo desde la muerte de Dom, odia a los humanos tanto como yo en realidad, tal vez más. El caso es que yo no los mato cada vez que me encuentro con uno de ellos, al fin y al cabo son necesarios para expandir la colonia.

Si la cacería dependiera enteramente de él, ahora seriamos sólo Marcus, yo y un montón de arañitas malhumoradas, acosándonos a todas horas.

Además me ha cerrado su mente, un recordatorio de que yo no soy madre y por tanto que no desea estar bajo mi dominio nunca más, creo que de alguna manera me culpa por lo que pasó con Dom. Es por eso que decidí que debíamos separarnos, explorar enteramente el enorme hábitat en que hemos venido a parar; no es tierra firme, eso es seguro.

Este armatoste se siente hueco y frió, pero al menos hay presas en abundancia, puedo escucharlos, sus gritos y lamentos viajan a través de los conductos.

— Sinclair

— Waits. Me siento honrado que decidieras bajar de tu torre de marfil para venir a visitarnos, ¿a qué se debe...

— Dejemos está mierda a un lado ¿quieres? Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias desde que tú y el equipo de seguridad de Seegson llegásteis a Sevastopol, pero ahora tenemos una situación preocupante.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda? ¿Tú? ¿El gran mariscal Waits? Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Sabes Waits, creo que estás desesperado, de lo contrario, no estarías trayendo tu viejo y decrépito trasero hasta acá.

— ¡Oye payaso! Esto también te afecta a ti y a tus hombres, si tienes un poco de seso en eso que llamas cabeza...

— ¿Dejas que me hable así Waits?

— Mariscal, deberíamos exigirle a éste invécil que...

— Ricardo, déjame manejar esto a mí chaval. Mira Sinclair, voy a ser claro: a cambio de la total cooperación de tí y tus hombres estoy dispuesto a olvidar su participación en el comercio de artículos en el mercado negro y las acusaciones pendientes sobre la oficina de la Torre Systech desde que operabas con tus matones.

— ¿Escucharon eso muchachos? El Mariscal cree que puede venir a nuestro territorio y amenazarnos, pero olvidas una cosa Waits, las circunstancias han cambiado, ya no eres el todopoderoso mariscal de Sevastopol y ya no tienes a tu grupo de maricas para protegerlos a todos. Si, se lo qué pasó allá abajo, Porter el jefe de ingeniería me habló de tu enorme capacidad para dirigir a tus hombres... hacia su tumba. Es hora de que yo y mis muchachos nos desentendamos de ti, de lo que queda de tu gente y de todos los los demás en la estación...

— Sinclair, no te...

— Vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a los nuestros ¿te quedó claro, Waits?

— ¡Sinclair hijoputa! Espero por Dios que la criatura te encuentre antes de que yo termine con ella

— ¡Largate Waits! Y llévate a tu lamebotas de aquí

Al fin han rendido frutos todas aquellas horas de búsqueda y puedo escucharlos a lo lejos, ningún otro ser en la Sevastopol hace tanto ruido como ustedes, los humanos.

Desciendo de los conductos hacia una sala enorme y poco iluminada, no hay muchos humanos en realidad, pero algo llama mi atención.

No es el mismo tipo de lucha que tantas veces he visto en nuestros encuentros, esta es diferente. Claro, hay fluidos esparcidos generosamente por el piso y las paredes, puedo percibir el miedo que impregna el ambiente, oigo sus gritos desesperados y veo el terror grabado en sus rostros, pero lo mejor es que hasta puedo divertirme un poco puesto que ustedes están más ocupados destruyéndose unos a otros.

Todos corren, todos gritan, nadie huye. Rajo a uno por la mitad y sus intestinos salpican al vecino que me mira con horror pero sin poderse mover.

Oigo un par de disparos a mis espaldas, no hay problema, están lejos. Antes de irme, llevándome a cuestas a uno de ustedes, siento unos chasquidos a mis espaldas, los proyectiles pasan muy cerca y en cuanto entro a los conductos las luces se apagan y la entrada por donde vine se cierra en mis narices.

Doy media vuelta, giró a la derecha, cruzo dos desviaciones y mi ruta alterna también está cerrada ¡Joder! no importa, plan "C".

Ahora regreso sobre mis pasos y... la escalera a los conductos del piso superior también está cerrada

¡Joder!¡Joder!¡¡¡Jodeeerrrrr!!!

A toda velocidad trato de regresar a la sala pero también han cerrado la exclusa

¡Jodeeerrr!¡Joddeerrr!¡Jodeeeerrr! ¡Me han dejado encerrado! ¡¡Se han atrevido a dejarme encerrado!!

Siento ira y no me importa expresarlo, que me escuchen a través de los conductos

¡¡Juro que os mataré a todos!!

— Waits, ¿me oye? Cambio

¿Turner? Creí que te habíamos perdido ¿has cortado la corriente en la terminal?

— Sí, pero no estaba solo, Sinclair y sus hombres se enfrentaban con algunos civiles por suministros cuando llegué y creo... que la criatura los oyó ¡Dios! fué horrible

— Calma Turner ¿puedes llegar aquí?

— Creo que sí, pero Harris... no lo encuentro, creo que quedó atrapado en algún lugar entre el cuarto de pruebas y la salida de equipajes cuando corté la corriente, voy a ir a buscarlo

— No, es muy peligroso, regresa aquí ahora mismo... ¿Turner? Turner, ¿me escuchas? ¡Turner!

— Ahora no Mariscal, allí vienen...


	7. ENCUENTROS

"Sevastopol, soy Nina Taylor, directora ejecutiva de Wayland-Yutani. Confirmó que hemos recibido su transmisión. Formo parte de la misión encargada de recoger el registro de vuelo de la Nostromo. La caja negra que tiene en su posesión es de vital importancia para Wayland-Yutani. Bajo los acuerdos corporativos vigentes, debemos recordarle que no debe intentar acceder a su contenido ni informar de su existencia a ninguna parte interesada. No tardaremos en llegar. A continuación emitiremos un mensaje privado para el mariscal Waits"

12 de noviembre de 2137.

MARCUS =

Se siente maravilloso andar a mis anchas sin la supervisión de mi molesto hermano mayor. Últimamente se había vuelto sobreprotector, casi paternal, con todo eso de cómo manejar humanos en los traslados de un lugar a otro, que hacer cuando nos encontramos con humanos con armas, como separar y emboscar grupos grandes... ¡pff!

¿Es que Vlad no sabe que somos superiores a los humanos? ¿que no entiende que puedo hacer todo lo que él hace y más?

Sin su ayuda puedo hacer más cosas y hacerlas mejor, como rastrear a un grupo de humanos que tratan de hayar un refugio seguro. La verdad es que llevaba más de dos días acosándolos, pillando a un miembro del grupo de vez en cuando y ellos respondieron replegándose cada vez más, hasta que la cosa se puso interesante cuando empezaron a poner barricadas en los pasillos tratando de protegerse a sí mismos y a sus crías, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaban haciendo mucho más fácil mi trabajo.

Después de inspeccionar los límites de su perímetro para asegurarme de que nadie se me pueda escapar, entro en los conductos del techo y espero a que alguno pase por debajo.

El olor de sus cuerpos sucios, la basura que generan, mezclada con el hedor a miedo forman una pestilencia deliciosa con la que lleno mis pulmones antes de proceder a matar.

Me tomo mi tiempo, prolongando el placer todo lo que puedo, uno a uno, van dejando este mundo con los ojos bien abiertos en una mueca de perpetuo terror.

Al final solo quedan dos, al bajar de los conductos mi objetivo es la hembra, la única que queda. Su compañero carga contra mi, imaginándose que podrá detenerme.

Cerceno al muy imbécil por la mitad antes de arrojarlo a un lado y me acerco a ella lentamente. Grita, gesticula mirando hacia atrás de mi, pero sigue sin poder moverse, es a ella a quién elijo para traer al mundo a uno de mis hermanos.

Instintivamente sé que me he dejado a alguien en el refugio de los humanos, así que después de fijar al muro del nido a la hembra humana que escogí, voy de regreso.

En el camino me encuentro con algo en lo que antes no había reparado e inmediatamente sé que algo extraño está ocurriendo el mi territorio de caza. Se siente como un intruso en vez de una presa, algo con lo que tengo qué ocuparme sin remedio.

Llego al lugar pero no hay ningún ser vivo, sólo contenedores conectados entre sí. La maraña de cables semeja a mi propio nido, y aún así no siento nada con vida en los alrededores, de ser así habría acabado con todos estos "huevos" sin dudarlo, ¡todo esto me recuerda tanto al nido! Inspecciono un poco más en los alrededores y entonces...

Segundos antes de que ocurra todo se silencia, como si alguien hubiese desconectado el sonido y mi cuerpo siente el peligro. Me alejo de allí lo más rápido que puedo, pero no es suficiente.

Ocurre un ruido ensordecedor y todo se ilumina horrorosamente de súbito. La fuerza del estallido me empuja violentamente contra una pared. Apanicado busco vehementemente mi salida, es inútil.

De haber tenido ojos convencionales, ahora estaría enceguecido por todo el humo que se ha formado en torno al esas espantosas luces que desprenden calor. Después de mucho buscar encuentro un conducto que apenas ha sido afectado y sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo a toda velocidad sintiendo el peligro a mis espaldas.

Esto es algo con lo que nunca antes había lidiado, me siento humillado y furioso de mi propia debilidad. Al final Vlad tenía razón cuando me dijo que siempre debía tener una ruta alterna de escape.

RIPLEY =

— ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

No tenia ni dos horas de haber abordado y el lugar ya le estaba calando. La Sevastopol se quejaba como si estuviera viva, como un monstruo a punto de morir.

Las paredes con graffity gritaban "anarquía" por todas partes. Aquí y allá sistemas faltos de energía y las puertas bloqueadas con barricadas o con soldador. Absolutamente todo le decía que había pasado algo verdaderamente malo en la estación y sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera.

No es que hubiese encontrado a alguien, no todavía, eso la tranquilizaba y a la vez la inquietaba

— Al menos no he encontrado ningún cadáver — se dijo

Pero al entrar en la terminal de inmigración tuvo qué tragarse sus palabras. ¡Había bolsas de cadáveres por todas partes! ¿Una epidemia quizá?

— ¡Cálmate! — trató de tranquilizarse

Era obvio que estaban aquí por una razón, razonó que Quizas no cabían en la morgue, pero entonces eso quería decir que había más cuerpos, muchos más y ese pensamiento la ponía muy nerviosa

"¡Tengo qué salir de aquí!"

Acostumbrada como estaba a la actividad constante, se concentró en buscar y rebuscar una herramienta para desbloquear lo que ella creyó que era la salida, o por lo menos encontrar una ruta hacia otra parte, no soportaba ver esos cadáveres puestos allí en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — se horrorizó al ver otro cadáver, está vez en lo que parecía ser un almacén cerca de la oficina de inmigración.

El cadáver estaba muy maltratado y había mucha sangre en el suelo, sin duda alguien lo había asesinado, y sin embargo, sostenía la herramienta que ella necesitaba.

La cuestión era cómo llegar hasta allí, la respuesta estaba en un conducto de mantenimiento cercano ¡por fin tenía la forma de salir de aquel espantoso lugar!

— Voy a necesitar esto más que tú — murmuró guardándose la herramienta en la mochila.

Después de escuchar ruidos y ver que algunas lámparas se movían sin explicación aparente, empezó a dudar si buscar ayuda sería lo más inteligente en una situación como en la que se encontraba ¡a saber cómo estaría la gente a estas alturas!

Es cierto que necesitaba contactar con su nave y pedir rescate, pero ¿y si se encontraba con la persona equivocada? Lo que ella más temía se hizo realidad en forma de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

Le apuntaba con un arma y caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, el sudor le escurría por la frente, las manos le temblaban, era claro que estaba igual o más asustado que ella

"Este se va a poner a pegar tiros al menor ruido" pensó "Y yo voy a terminar con una bala en el vientre, o algo peor ¡tengo que calmarlo como sea!"

— Soy Ripley — se presentó, tratando de establecer confianza y calmar al tipo

— ¿De dónde sales tú, Ripley? — preguntó el hombre

Amanda prefirió decirle la verdad, además, quién sabe de lo que era capaz si descubría que ella le mentía

— Una nave, fuera de la estación

— ¡Aquí no hay naves! — gritó él sin creer ni una sola palabra

— Ahora sí — respondió ella

El sujeto la miró a los ojos, tratando de descubrir si decía la verdad, era natural dado el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba.

"La gente está desesperada" se dijo a sí misma y lo vio tranquilizarse un poco, su lenguaje corporal lo decía. Tal vez ahora sí pueda tener un poco de control en esta situación.

— Vaya, ja. Me alegro. Las cosas por aquí no van bien. Algo acaba de explotar. Ha hecho temblar todo

"De modo que eso es lo que te asustó" razonó ella, tal vez eso era lo que lo había hecho salir de su refugio. Tal vez eso era lo que había hecho que más personas como él salieran de los suyos. El lugar se estaba volviendo peligroso.

— Lo he visto — le dijo

— Señorita... ese es el menor de nuestros problemas

Ripley se estaba impacientando, el sujeto la tenía arrinconada, si no lograba hacer que la llevara a otro lugar, podrían encontrarse con más personas y tal vez se produciría un encuentro desagradable y hasta peligroso

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí, hay algo en la estación. Algo que no creerías — respondió él, vehementemente

— ¿Como qué? — ella pensó que quizás estaba exagerando

El sujeto captó un dejo de desdén en la voz de la chica y eso no le gustó nada

— ¡Un asesino! ¿¡Lo entiendes?! — la encañonó de nuevo con el arma

Amanda se había equivocado al pensar que tenía bajo control la situación y lo que era peor, había tratado de apresurar las cosas presionándolo, un error que no estaba dispuesta a cometer de nuevo, no si quería salir de allí

— Vale, vale ¿Como te llamas? — preguntó sumisamente

— Axel — respondió él con algo de reticencia

Amanda sabía que hasta el individuo más asustado y violento, puede ser muy útil si se le mantiene ocupado con una tarea, sólo había qué saber cómo pedírselo. Parecía que había encontrado al tipo perfecto para que la ayudase a salir de allí, parecer vulnerable al igual que él, era buena opción.

— Axel — repitió ella — estaba abordando con dos compañeros. De mi nave... nos separó la explosión ¿me ayudas a buscarlos?

— ¿Porqué? — Los ojos de Axel se entrecerraron escudriñando

— Porque parece que conoces este lugar

¿A caso no era obvio?

— No, me refiero a ¿porqué? ¿¡Qué ganó yo con eso?!

Axel no daba su mano a torcer... todavía, necesitaba un pequeño incentivo

"No importa. Plan "B": ahora o nunca"

— Un sitio en la nave — dijo ella enderezando la espalda

Una oferta tentadora ¿pero cómo podía él estar seguro de que no lo engañarían... otra vez?

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme? —respondió él a su oferta

"¡Éste tío!" Ripley debía mostrarle que estaba determinada a ir con o sin él

— He de ir a comunicaciones, tengo qué hablar con mi nave

Ahora sí, había ganado completamente. Él haría lo que ella le pidiera a cambio de un boleto de salida de éste infierno. Bajó el arma, sí, y le devolvió la herramienta, también, pero tenía qué salvar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba

— Este es tu día de suerte — repuso finalmente y le devolvió la herramienta para que pudiera abrir la puerta


	8. COMIENZA LA CACERIA

"Hago esta grabación para quien no haya estado cuando pasó todo. No sé quién pudo escapar: hay cuerpos, pero... a los demás se los llevaron por los conductos. Uno a uno. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero los conductos del techo se quedaron abiertos. Estaban atrapados y no había nadie que los ayudara a salir. Fue como un zorro entrando en un gallinero. Tú y yo tenemos dos opciones: hay un campamento de gente que todavía confía en los mariscales, en el centro comercial; luego está Sinclair y su grupo de imbéciles con armas, estos están por la zona residencial. Dudo mucho que duren más de una semana" Winters 09 de diciembre de 2137.

RIPLEY =

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Axel! — dijo poniendo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza

Apenas podía creerlo. Unos momentos antes había estado hablando con él y al siguiente... el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, la carne siendo desgarrada, un grito de agonía en su garganta, la expresión de sorpresa, terror, dolor y muerte en su rostro.

Vio con horror cómo se erguía detrás del cuerpo tembloroso de Axel, una criatura que apenas había podido ver debido a que ésta se encontraba en las sombras. Sus contornos brillaban con los reflejos de la tenue luz de unas pocas lámparas en el suelo.

¡Era enorme! Lo último que sintió era que la criatura la observaba cuando cortaba a Axel por la mitad, mientras éste aún estaba con vida.

Después la criatura había desaparecido de igual forma en la que había hecho acto de presencia. Y luego nada, un gran silencio, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Como si lo que ella acababa de presenciar fuese sólo una horrible pesadilla.

Ripley se quedó en shock, observando la mancha roja saliendo de la entrada del conducto, semejando un cuadro de Pedro Cabrera en una galería.

Un sonido agudo procedente de los conductos la hizo volver a la realidad, miró a su alrededor confundida y entonces vio un gran charco de sangre y los intestinos de Axel regados en el emparrillado del suelo y supo que todo había sido real.

"Te-tengo qué salir de aquí" se dijo.

Como pudo se levanto del suelo, pues el cuerpo le temblaba tanto que parecía un cervato recién nacido. Otro gruñido agudo. Sonidos en los conductos. Amanda se levanto de un salto y echó a correr entrando en una sala con bancos en hilera.

"¡El tránsito!" apretó el botón, o más bien los dos. De ambos tránsitos. Sólo quería salir de allí, quería alejarse lo más lejos y lo más pronto de allí... Los segundos le parecieron horas.

"¡¡Vamos!!"

Recordó de nuevo a la criatura, la forma en que la había observado mientras se erguía detrás de Axel en las sombras. Más sonidos en los conductos.

"¡¡Vamos, ábrete maldito seas!!"

Al fin la luz. Entró a toda prisa y de nuevo apretó el botón al tiempo que escuchaba a la criatura bajar pesadamente de los conductos del techo y gruñir a sus espaldas...

Se echó a llorar abrazándose a sí misma mientras se mecía. El corazón aún le latía en el pecho como una locomotora a todo vapor y la cabeza le dolía. Se tapo la boca con una mano tratando de ahogar su llanto, las lágrimas le corrían por la cara, le escurrían por entre los dedos y le caían en el regazo.

Trató de calmarse, respirando profundo un par de veces pero era inútil. Se sentía desamparada y terriblemente sola ¿¡Qué iba a hacer?!

Axel no era la mejor persona del mundo, la verdad sea dicha. Era brusco, antipático y bastante agrio en su trato, todo un borde. Pero su compañía la hacía sentir algo más segura en éste armatoste, con todos esos sonidos, los sistemas que ni funcionaban, la gente que se había vuelto imprevisible y quizás hasta violenta y... la criatura

"Cálmate, cálmate..." se dijo una y otra vez. "Cálmate y piensa, Amanda"

Rley conocía bien este tipo de instalaciones, después de todo una de sus primeras tareas como técnico de ingeniería, había sido el mapeo e instalación del cableado. Sabía que armatostes como éste requieren todos esos conductos para el mantenimiento y reparación de todos los sistemas, y...

¡Momento! ¡Eso es! Se enjugó las lágrimas, se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y se levantó. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir: emplearía sus conocimientos como aliados. Este nuevo pensamiento la tranquilizó indeciblemente.

"¡Ánimo! En realidad puedes hacer esto"

El tránsito se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. La voz automatizada de una mujer, diciendo que habían llegado a la torre de comunicaciones se escuchó por los altavoces.

Amanda salió a la sala de espera del tránsito y se acercó a una terminal luminosa, nada más verla.

— Siempre hay un mapa se sitio para los habitantes distraídos — se dijo.

Sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y abrió el terminal con ella. Finalmente dobló cuidadosamente el plano después de examinarlo y también lo metió a su mochila Ya sé a dónde tengo qué ir

VLAD =

Estaba durmiendo, era todo lo que podía hacer después de que me encerraron aquí. Había estado recorriendo quién sabe cuántas veces los conductos que no estaban cerrados en busca de la salida. Nada. Más rutas bloqueadas.

Estaba frustrado, aburrido, pero entonces se escuchó un estruendo, los conductos comenzaron a temblar levemente, luego más fuerte y finalmente todo se sacudió violentamente.

"¡¿pero qué...!?"

A juzgar por el tiempo entre que escuche el estruendo y luego sentí la sacudida, debió de pasar algo grande al otro lado de éste hábitat,

"espero que Marcus esté bien"

Y luego, como por arte de magia el armatoste cobró vida de nuevo. Pude sentir el subidón de energía en la zona, escuché como las luces se encendían, las puertas se abrían y... algo se movía allí debajo, un ser vivo, no, varios en realidad; los "sobrevivientes", puedo sentirlos moverse.

"Así que aún quedan humanos por aquí"

Si tuviese labios, verían lo contento que estaba al hacer este descubrimiento. Sin embargo aún no era libre, los conductos se abrieron, pude escucharlos, pero no en esta zona.

Debí moverme rápido, escoger una dirección hacia la cual dirigirme, pero antes de mover un músculo siquiera, pude escuchar claramente otro subidón de energía una zona más adelante.

La acción más lógica entonces es ir en la dirección en que los conductos comienzan a abrirse. Mientras me muevo por los conductos escucho movimiento.

Más conductos que se abren. También percibo otro sonido, está vez son pasos, pasos menudos, pasos cautelosos, tranquilos, hace tiempo que no escucho pasos así. Luego disparos, son inconfundibles. Y entonces... ya no escucho esos pasos.

Más humanos, corren, gritan. No puedo acercarme. Sé, recuerdo que por aquí hay una salida. Joder, ¿pero donde? Me detengo, escucho. Nada. Tal vez se mataron entre ellos.

Decido volver, quizá tenga más suerte encontrando a otros humanos. ¡Ha saltado una alarma! Ahora lo recuerdo, había una salida cerca de donde la alarma suena.

Me apresuro al lugar exacto, recuerdo que nunca tuve necesidad de usar ese conducto, los humanos solían encontrarse en otros lugares.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Oigo esos inconfundibles pasos, están por aquí, pero también estoy seguro de haber escuchado otra cosa. Encuentro lo que buscaba a la par que la alarma se desactiva. Hago saltar la tapa y salgo fuera del conducto por fin.

Estoy seguro de que lo escuche por aquí, en algún lado. Nada en la sala. Otra vez los perdí. Levantó la cabeza para olfatear el aire y me subo a una mesa cercana.

Huelo algo, por aquí, en... Espera, oigo algo... dos pisos más arriba, son humanos, estoy seguro. Avanzo un poco con la esperanza de localizar al dueño del nuevo aroma, antes de irme. Nada.

El movimiento de los humanos dos pisos arriba es muy tentador, casi irresistible. Vale, está vez lo dejaré, al fin y al cabo los dos estamos encerrados en este armatoste, no puede ir a ningún lado, lo que fuese que acabo de rastrear. Me meto en el conducto para buscar el acceso a los niveles de arriba...

RIPLEY =

"Quieta Ripley, ¡no te muevas, joder!" Se decía.

Momentos antes había estado intentando desactivar la alarma en la consola principal. Usó varios atajos con las teclas, y por fin habían dejado de sonar esas molestas alarmas, pero entonces, la tapa del conducto en el techo frente a ella había volado por los aires y de dentro había salido aquel monstruo que había visto antes.

Sudó frío, miró a su alrededor buscando algo, lo que sea. Nada, no había nada que pudiese usar, sólo esconderse detrás del escritorio que tenía frente a ella y esperar a que esa criatura no se le ocurriera ponerse a buscarla.

Los segundos parecieron horas, hasta que la criatura decidió irse, tal vez encontrara algo más interesante que ella.

Finalmente y para su alivio, vio a la criatura alejarse por un pasillo y desaparecer en uno de los conductos del techo. Ripley vió una taquilla y en un santiamén estaba dentro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

"¡Qué agobio, tío! A ver, tranquilicémonos. Tengo que ir a..."

Salió y examinó el plano debajo de una mesa

"¡Joder! Tengo qué volver"

Y precisamente era el sitio de antes: donde había encontrado a esas personas "tan amigables" de antes que le habían disparado nada más verla. Un pensamiento siniestro se le vino a la cabeza: la criatura podría, fácilmente quitármelos del camino. Sacudió la cabeza para despojarse de esa idea.

Tenía qué haber otra forma. antes había encontrado un esquemático y decidió armar lo que ponía en el plano. Con su nuevo "amigo" en mano, Ripley subió las escaleras que la habían conducido allí, pirateo la puerta que los humanos habían bloqueado, minutos antes y al salir, encontró a la criatura cumpliendo su oscuro deseo...


	9. UN ORGANISMO PERFECTO

"Aún no ehabéis comprendido a qué os enfrentáis. Un perfecto organismo. Su perfección estructural sólo está igualada por su hostilidad [...] Admiro su pureza, es un superviviente al que no afecta la conciencia, los remordimientos ni las fantasías de moralidad. [...] No voy a mentirles. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad, pero... contáis con mi simpatía"

Ash, 26 de septiembre, 2122

RIPLEY =

Cuando la compuerta automática se abrió, le entró un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Los pelillos de la nuca se le erizaron, y sintió como si de pronto cayera al vacío.

Una extraña corriente de aire salió a su encuentro desde las entrañas de la clínica San Cristóbal y el hedor a muerte vieja mezclada con polvo la rodeó.

— Venga, ayudémonos el uno al otro ¿eh? Por el beneficio mutuo — le dijo Khulmann desde el otro lado del grueso cristal en la recepción.

Amanda lo miró por encima del hombro unos instantes antes de entrar.

"¡Qué majo, el pavo éste! Me enmarrona hasta los ojos aquí el amigo, sí señor"

El lugar estaba en semioscuridad, había escapes de alguna clase de gas en una pared y chispas en la otra, mesillas y camillas volcadas, los utensilios esparcidos por el suelo aquí y allá. En seguida supo que había venido a meterse en un verdadero berenjenal ella sola...

Pero bueno, el que algo quiere algo le cuesta, ¿no? — había oído muchas veces a su madre decirle — Y además no podía abandonar a sus compañeros, no podía abandonar a Taylor así. Sacó su recién adquirido detector de movimiento. Nada. Aún así el lugar no le gustaba nada.

— Sigue adelante — escuchó al doctor Khulmann por los altavoces — En esa zona teníamos a los pacientes más inestables, los que tenían problemas de adaptación al espacio profundo. Casos trágicos. No te preocupes, hace mucho que ya no están allí.

Si la apariencia del lugar le daba mal rollo, la explicación de Khulmann no había hecho más que aumentar el recelo que sentía por aquel lugar.

—Sólo dime a dónde ir Khulmann — pidió ella

Las instalaciones eran enormes, y sólo estaba en él área psiquiátrica, lo último que quería era permanecer más tiempo del necesario. Aún así tenía la oportunidad de recolectar suministros y cosas útiles que pudieran ayudarla a ella y a sus compañeros, si no a salir de la estación, sí a sobrevivir mientras buscaban una manera de contactar con Verlain, la capitana de la nave en que habían venido.

El ruido de objetos cayendo a la distancia la alarmó, pero el detector de movimiento no captaba nada.

— No, por allí no — se oyó en los altavoces

Para ser un hospital había muy pocos suministros, por no decir ninguno. Y el lugar daba muchísimo mal rollo, daba la sensación de que algo o alguien observaba desde algún sitio. Le dieron escalofríos. Al escuchar más sonidos, le entraron ganas de correr, pero de nuevo sacó el detector de movimiento. Nada.

— Es ese. Ese es el despacho de Morley. El código debería estar allí en algún sitio.

La oficina estaba toda patas arriba, como si la hubieran registrado sin encontrar lo que buscaban. Amanda se preguntó si habían revisado el ordenador.

Efectivamente, no lo habían hecho. La persona que había desordenado todo no era muy lista o había tenido mucha prisa o había sido interrumpida.

Tal vez fuera Khulmann, la verdad es que el tipo tenía algo que no le agradaba en absoluto. De pronto, las alarmas sonaron y los altavoces notificaron que era una alerta de tipo biológico.

— ¿Tienes el código? También vamos a necesitar la tarjeta de acceso. Morley siempre la llevaba encima.

Ripley iba a pedirle al doctor que tuviera paciencia, que ya le llevaría ella el maldito código, pero la palabra "riesgo biológico" en la advertencia de la I.A. en los altavoces, le hizo entrar en sospechas.

Bien podía tratarse de la misma criatura que había asesinado a Axel. Más le valía salir de allí en seguida, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia la recepción, vio la tapa de un conducto de ventilación en el techo salir volando por los aires frente a ella.

Empezó a sudar frío, le costaba respirar, las rodillas le chocaban una contra la otra y sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla. Allí estaba. Había bajado de los conductos de una manera que casi parecía elegante.

Ripley se ocultó bajo una camilla lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, y desde allí pudo ver bien a la criatura, mientras ésta se levantaba sobre sus pateras traseras.

¿Dos metros cincuenta, dos setenta? No podía estar segura, pero por la forma en que se movía, uno podía estar seguro de que era rápida, mucho. Y por lo que había visto era letal sin lugar a duda.

Además tenía algo, no sabría cómo explicarlo, que cuando esa cosa la miró mientras mataba a Axel, Amanda sintió ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de orinar... se sintió en otro lugar y al mismo tiempo allí: un nivel de terror que no sabia que existiese aún, al comprender que aquella criatura, un simple animal, pudiese estar disfrutando cada segundo, cada sensación, cada molécula de olor, cada destello de luz mientras descuartizaba vivo a otro ser, y que por encima de todo eso, cuando la había visto, cuando la criatura se había dado cuenta de que ella, Amanda Ripley, lo observaba todo... ¡¿le sonreía!? Ahora lo recordaba todo. Efectivamente, le había sonreído.

Ese monstruo le había sonreído Pero no de la manera convencional, sino en la forma en que solo esa bestia, ese... animal, podía haberle sonreído.

Estuvo debajo de esa camilla por más de veinte minutos, hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para salir.

Todo su ser le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que se quedara en donde estaba, que moriría si movía un solo músculo. Pero al mismo tiempo, su Ripley interior necesitaba salir, tenia qué hacerlo si quería seguir viva.

Usó todo su terror para arrastrarse hasta una puerta cercana, teclear el código que se había anotado en la palma de la mano, y meterse hacia la siguiente sección de la clínica en donde encontró una nueva terminal y, como lo había hecho antes, sacó su pluma, y tras intentarlo un par de veces logró levantar la tapa y tomar el plano que guardó en su mochila, al tiempo que se ocultaba detrás de unas cajas y aguantaba la respiración pidiendo al cielo que la criatura se marchara.

VLAD =

Después de matar a ese pobre desgraciado sin pelo, había estado siguiendo los flujos de corriente y me habían llevado hasta aquí. No me gusta este sitio. Me trae muy malos recuerdos de mi infancia, pero es aquí.

No sé exactamente lo que estoy siguiendo, quizás una falsa pista. Vale, eso ya lo veremos. Cuando salgo de los conductos el aroma de la muerte ya vieja, polvo y suciedad me envuelven.

Aquí hice mis primeras matanzas, aquí fue donde me inicié como cazador y aquí también fue en donde le sufrí mucho el primer día de toda mi vida.

Conozco bien este sitio y sin embargo algo aquí parece diferente. No, no hablo del humano ese que mate en su pequeña celda, o al que arrojé al lecho en donde yace todavía. No. Es otra cosa. Algo mucho más interesante. Lo siento aquí dentro, en mi cabeza.

De pronto, al entrar en una de las salas, percibo un aroma fresco, dulce. Es un humano, está vivo y es una hembra.

Conozco a las de su clase. Son las menos peligrosas de su especie, las más fáciles de cazar y las mejores reproductoras para la mía. Quizás porque ese es su rol en la suya propia. Aunque para expandir la colonia hembras y machos valen por igual.

Esta en especial es buena escondiéndose. No importa, será un poco más divertido para mí. Mientras paso cerca, una de las puertas se abre. No recuerdo muy bien si antes lo hacía, pero es mejor revisar.

"¿Hola? ¿Estás allí? Sal, no voy a hacerte..."

Detrás de mí he escuchado un ruido diferente en el mismísimo pasillo en donde me encuentro. Me detengo para escuchar de nuevo, por si me he equivocado. Ha desaparecido, así que regreso sobre mis pasos para revisar. Nada. Sólo aquel aroma impregnado en una de las cajas.

"Así que has pasado por aquí ¿eh? Te has metido por aquí"

Salgo a buscarla, el aroma es reciente, no debe estar lejos. Oigo ruidos en una zona más adelante, tal vez... no, sólo más objetos que se han caído, últimamente es así. La culpa la tiene este armatoste, que ya no es estable.

Más ruidos, esta vez son puertas que se abren y cierran, ese sonido extraño vuelve. Jamás por mucho tiempo, nunca en el mismo lugar, y caigo en la cuenta de que es ella quien lo hace... de alguna manera que no entiendo.

Ese sonido marca su posición, así que empiezo a seguirlo. No es lo que yo haría normalmente pero empiezo a creer que tampoco ella lo es, es decir, lo que podría considerarse "normal". Me doy cuenta de que en realidad sigue un rumbo fijo, que tiene un objetivo. Eso es muy entretenido, la verdad.

RIPLEY =

Había estado emparedada por más de media hora en esa taquilla que apenas la dejaba moverse, mucho menos sacar algo útil de su mochila. La criatura no estaba dispuesta a darle cuartel. Se había percatado de su presencia desde el primer momento y estaba empeñada en encontrarla.

Cuando la criatura por fin se fué el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera salir de allí y avanzar fuera del consultorio, se topó con una puerta bloqueada que antes solo había visto de lejos.

Tenía dos alternativas y ninguna le gustaba demasiado. La primera era utilizar la dichosa tarjeta que había sacado del cuerpo frío del doctor Morley y utilizarla en la cerradura electrónica, lo que le ahorraría tiempo y le acortaría el camino. Pero al mismo tiempo la dejaba vulnerable, puesto que la criatura podía utilizar esa misma puerta para salir por detrás y asesinarla.

La segunda opción tampoco es que fuera muy alentadora y es que tenía que comerse todo el camino de vuelta por donde había venido, t o d o. Y con lo que le había costado eludir a la criatura, sin mencionar la cantidad de tiempo que le había tomado la primera vez. ¡Vaya tela! Pff.

Se decidió por lo segundo. Esperó a que el alien se alejara, tiró un emisor de sonido y cuando la criatura bajó para ver lo que era, se arrastró hasta la primera gran sala, en donde escuchó de nuevo a la criatura, al otro lado de la sala de ocio.

"¡Jodido cabrón!"

Tuvo qué esperar otra media hora para que la criatura se alejara el tiempo suficiente para acortar camino por un conducto y salir. cerca de la puerta, desbloquearla y activar el bloqueo manual.

— Eres un maldito miserable Khulmann. ¡Sabías que la criatura estaba allí!

— Eso no es justo — trató de justificarse — Sólo creía que podía estar allí. Son dos cosas diferentes ¿tienes el código?

— Diecisiete cero dos ¿vale? Y ahora vamos a ese dispensario

— Claro. Una promesa es una promesa. Sólo cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

VLAD =

Creo que he perdido la pista. Eso o cayó en un agujero y desapareció. Tal vez ya cumplió el objetivo que tenía y se ha marchado. Eso significa que me ha ganado.

"¿Pero como me va a ganar una humana? No, qué va. Debe estar por aquí, en alguna parte no muy lejos"

Esta hembra se ha escondido mejor de lo que esperaba. Entonces escuchó un subidón de energía. Es cerca, justo en la sala de al lado.

Entro de nuevo en los conductos y me encuentro con que el bloqueo que había activado aquel humano para que no lo siguiera ya no está.

Bajo en una sala vacía. En efecto, ese maldito humano estuvo viviendo aquí un rato. La puerta a la sala contigua se abre y me lo encuentro cara a cara. La experiencia es alucinante. Su cara se deforma con el terror de saber qué ha llegado su hora.

El mismo sudor alcalino que tantas veces he olido en mis otras víctimas, le recorre la cara. Puedo olfatear la misma pestilencia en los pantalones.

Algo llama mi atención, al otro lado de la jaula de cristal que este humano se había construido en torno así. Es una cara conocida. Le sonrío otra vez, al comprobar que ella también me ha reconocido y nos encontramos cara a cara... de nuevo...


	10. ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES?

"Soy Lingard. Oficial superior de enfermería, estación Sevastopol. Quiero... quiero que quede constancia de que he sufrido coacciones en lo referente al trato del Paciente Cero. Ransome, el jefe de operaciones de Seegson...Él realizó ciertas amenazas contra mi carrera y mi acreditación. Quiero que quede constancia. Sabe Dios que esa mujer necesitaba ayuda. No sé qué tipo de parásito la había infestado, pero le había implantado algo dentro. Lo siento mucho. Jamás pensé que ocurriría lo que ocurrió..."

Lingard, 13 de noviembre de 2137

RIPLEY =

"Hijo de perra... ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Hijo de perra!"

El cuerpo le dolía, tenía frío y estaba cansada. Había estado las últimas cuatro horas intentando encontrar un maldito botiquín para Taylor que estaba seriamente herida ¡todo el tiempo con la criatura pisándole los talones!

"Cómo me hueles ¿eh? Sabes que estoy por aquí, lo sabes..."

Ahora, después de estarse congelando en la morgue durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, la criatura se había alejado el tiempo suficiente para dejarla conectar la corriente de nuevo y meterse en un conducto recién abierto.

Tenía la esperanza de alejarse, pero en realidad la criatura ya se encontraba en el piso en el que fué a parar, dándose sus rondas por los pasillos con esos tremendos pasos que daba.

"Sabes que estoy por aquí, no sabes dónde exactamente, pero lo sabes..."

Amanda entró rápidamente en una taquilla y esperó. La criatura entró en la misma sala que ella, se le oía frustrada y era claro que no tenía la intención de dejarla pasar de zona. La estaba cazando con verdadera saña.

"... lo sabes, ¡vaya si lo sabes!"

VLAD =

Este es un mal plan. Llevo más tiempo de lo normal detrás de ésa maldita hembra humana. Siempre persiguiéndola, siempre intentando atraparle.

No es igual que otros humanos, eso está clarísimo, ¿no? Además creo que ya me ha pillado un poco el rollo. Ya dos veces ha intentado... no, de hecho me dejó atrás ya dos veces, ¡dos! Más de lo que le he permitido a cualquiera, mucho más.

No cambia su táctica, eso es seguro: se mueve sin hacer mucho ruido, siempre cuando subo a los conductos. Oigo puertas abriéndose, cosas pitando, luces encendiéndose y ese puto "beep, beep, beep" en todas partes.

Intento predecir sus movimientos, de manera que pueda adelantarme tres pasos a ella y cuando bajo de los conductos... las luces se encienden en otro sitio, o el "beep, beep" se calla y ella ha desaparecido.

Todo aquí se está yendo a la mierda, puedo sentirlo en las paredes y en el piso. Estoy absolutamente consciente de que éste armatoste se está deteriorando rápidamente, por alguna razón fuera de mi control. Algo han hecho estos estúpidos humanos para alterar el hábitat, no sé si saben que con eso peligra la vida de todos aquí dentro o les importa una mierda.

Sea como fuere, no puedo dejar de perseguir a ésta hembra, se ha vuelto una obsesión para mí, una verdadera obsesión.

Está vez ha activado algo que hizo un ruido infernal y que me ha cortado el paso en los conductos de repente. Retrocedo y bajo al pasillo hecho una furia para encontrarme con un chorro luminoso que sale de la pared.

¡Madre mía! la sensación extraña de antes. Me quedo petrificado por unos momentos. El sonido espantoso que hace, la luz cegadora, el calor... en lo más profundo de mi ser escucho mi propio grito.

De pronto, puedo verla entre las llamas. Me mira, pálida y sudorosa, los ojos bien abiertos, la respiración agitada. La miro. Está claro que no lo ha hecho a propósito, está igual de asustada que yo. Me importa un bledo, a posta o no, pagará por esto, lo tengo claro.

Entro de nuevo en los conductos, evitando pasar por la zona y salgo al pasillo para encontrarme una puerta abierta a la siguiente sala y ni rastro de ella.

RIPLEY =

"Ahora tengo al alien y tengo aquí a los amiguetes, vale"

— ¡Que no sea nada!¡que no sea nada!

Repetía el hombre una y otra vez. Traía un arma en las manos, por su forma de caminar, la expresión de su rostro y sus manos temblorosas era fácil discernir que estaba aterrado y sería imposible tratar de razonar con él. Lo mejor, pues, era esconderse. No valía la pena estar a tiros con esa peña, mucho menos con la criatura rondando tan cerca.

Como pudo, evadió a dos humanos, escondiéndose debajo de camillas y dentro de taquillas, hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias de San Cristóbal, sin embargo, al entrar se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que no dudó en apuntarle con el arma que traía.

Ya se había dado por muerta cuando escuchó disparos detrás de sí y los gruñidos de la criatura, se escucharon gritos y Ripley y la mujer echaron a correr desesperadas, sin embargo, Amanda encontró un escondite rápidamente, no así la mujer que que fue atacada y asesinada por la criatura.

— Este sitio es un caos Samuels, no puedo salir, la puerta está bloqueada

— San Cristóbal es un hospital público Amanda, tienen qué tener un procedimiento de evacuación

VLAD =

Esa sala estaba llena de contenedores puestos allí a posta, lo sé, por eso no me gusta. No es bueno ni siquiera asomar la nariz por allí. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendo, la mujer quería entrar.

"¿Por qué quieres entrar? ¿No lo sabes? Los humanos, tus congéneres, no son de fiar. En cuanto se juntan, sabes que algo va a salir mal, de hecho, siempre algo sale mal con ellos"

Ella quería entrar y yo la quería a ella, ajustar cuentas de una vez, lo demás no tiene importancia, sólo es un obstáculo, como esos humanos que vi antes: gritaban, corrían y disparaban.

Los maté porque no me dejaban escucharla con todo el ruido que hacían, no dejaban que me concentrase en lo verdaderamente importante: nuestro pequeño juego. Es lista, muy... muy lista.

"¿Qué es lo que estás planeando hacer ésta vez? ¿Qué es lo que fabrica esa mente tuya? No puede ser nada bueno, lo se, eres un humano, y de los humanos siempre hay qué pensar lo peor"

Ella quería entrar en la sala y estaba claro que no la iba a detener una puerta cerrada. Ideó algo. Se encerró en una sala diferente, en la que yo no tenía acceso, salvo por dos entradas demasiado pequeñas para mí.

Por un momento pensé que allí se quedaría, que me había ganado. Pero entonces la energía de la zona bajó súbitamente y todo se apagó. Hubo lucha, oí los disparos, ella mató a uno de los gomosos y salió cuando las alarmas sonaron y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Ya no había obstáculo alguno, podía ir a cualquier parte que quisiera, incluso recorrer todo el camino de regreso y salir por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, pero no.

Yo sabía a dónde quería ir, el único lugar que le interesaba. Ese lugar no tenía salidas, ni entradas, los accesos de los conductos del techo estaban cerrados, si llegaba a refugiarse allí no habría manera de sacarla ni entrar a por ella. Se me escaparía.

Tenía qué atraparla antes de que llegara allí. No debía resultarme tan difícil ¿no? al fin y al cabo ya conocía sus tácticas... Entonces hace gala de su asombrosa capacidad de adaptación. Está claro que me conoce igual que yo a ella, sabe que estoy al acecho y... ahora lo sé, crea distracciones.

Para contrarrestarlo intento una de mis tácticas: sin perseguirla me coloco en la entrada de un conducto y espero que pase por debajo, una, dos veces, nada... La maldita sigue avanzando, lo peor es que puedo oírla. Soy más rápido, soy más fuerte y aún así no he podido atraparla...

Es hora de intentar una táctica desesperada: he visto las rejas que bloquean las entradas de los conductos de la sala a la que ella quiere ir y recuerdo en dónde están. Voy a una de ellas, momentos antes de que la humana logre entrar.

Pensaba rociar un poco de mi sangre en las barras que cerraban el acceso, pero me encuentro con que están abiertas, tal vez el bajón de energía... no importa, la sala está tal y como la recordaba, con todos esos contenedores y cables alrededor de un solo lugar ¿Planea utilizar algo de todo esto? Salto entre la humana y el dispositivo ignorando el sonido agudo y las luces que se activan, sólo me importa una cosa.

Está vez puedo oler su miedo, ver el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, oír el desenfrenado latido de su corazón, cuando se da cuenta de que ha llegado su fin. Creyó que podía burlarme y salirse con la suya.

"Esta vez te tengo hija de..."

Cierto que era más inteligente que los otros, pero yo soy su superior. De pronto, un estremecimiento recorre mi espina de abajo a arriba, hay peligro en el aire.

Todo sucede en un instante, una luz cegadora me rodea y soy lanzado a varios metros por el aire perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando despierto estoy en medio del infierno, la luz y el calor son aterradores. Me entra el pánico y me desespero tratando de encontrar una salida.

Todo aquí está irreconocible, así que tardo mucho más tiempo de lo que me gustaría en encontrar una salida. No miro atrás, no me detengo. Abandono la zona lo más rápido que puedo...


	11. UN HITO DEL PROGRESO

"Un futuro incierto. Seegson ha cortado sus pérdidas y está apunto de abandonar Sevastopol. Esta es otra muestra de los recortes que se están produciendo en todo el sector. A veces da la impresión de que el orgullo corporativo es lo único que mantiene esta estación en la órbita de KG348. Viviendo a bordo de esta estación, se hace evidente que Seegson arriesgó demasiado, tanto con su propia inversión, como con la de corporaciones bancarias, como geofund investor. La prisa por colonizar el espacio, sus desechos y su expansión ha salido muy cara a las corporaciones menos importantes. Weyland-Yutani, con su gran poder financiero y sus avances tecnológicos, puede seguir adelante mientras sus rivales se hunden. Hasta la compañía ha debido de oir las alarmas al valorar estos puestos orbitales en decadencia. WY no deja de invertir en tecnología de terraformación, lo que parece ser lo más inteligente, mientras observa impasible 

cómo se van apagando estas luces distantes..."

Julia Johnes. 14 de septiembr de 2137

RIPLEY =

Estaba oculta entre las sombras, detrás de unas cajas. ¡Mierda! ¿La había escuchado? El hombre se llevó dos dedos vacíos a los labios y luego, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudió la mano y se la frotó contra el pantalón. Se alejó. Amanda volvió a respirar. Una cosa era enfrentar androides, pero éstos eran humanos, joder ¡y eran tres! Escuchó ruidos en los conductos arriba de ella.

"Por favor no bajes ahora"

— ¡Qué ganas de fumar! — Le oyó decir al hombre.

No tenía otra opción más que atravesar la sala, pero la cuestión era por dónde. Asomó la cabeza de nuevo. El tipo ya no estaba. Amanda se atrevió a salir de su escondite, esta vez con más cuidado. Izquierda, derecha.

Por donde lo viera, el camino estaba libre y bien iluminado, no había manera de avanzar sin que la vieran y no se atrevía a tirar un cebo sonoro. Más ruidos en los conductos. Miró el piso junto a ella con resignación.

No le gustaba para nada meterse en los conductos con la criatura rondando cerca, pero no había de otra. Abrió la compuerta en el piso y se metió, al menos encontró cosillas allí abajo. Sacó sus herramientas, un esquemático y piezas.

— Mahoney. Gracias a Dios. Nos asaltaron. Saqueadores.

— Lo vimos en las imágenes de seguridad. ¿Podéis subir hasta aquí?

— Estamos atrapados. Es ascensor está roto.

— Estáis al lado del almacén de sistemas y sintéticos. Allí tenéis de todo.

— No sabemos en dónde buscar.

— Activad un androide de asistencia.

— ¿Está LOCO?

— Peterson quiere saber si has perdido la puta cabeza. ¡Esas cosas se han puesto a atacar a la gente!

— Son amistosos a menos que hagáis algo raro. Por hablar con un androide no os pasará nada. Él sabrá cómo arreglar el ascensor.

— Vale. Corto. Gilipollas.

— No pasa nada... Pues está claro que yo no pienso hacerme amigo de una de esas cosas.

Vale, esa sí que había sido una información muy útil, sólo habría qué eludir a esta peña, llegar hasta el almacén, activar un androide y pedir ayuda, eso con el alien arriba en los conductos, casi nada. Se le ocurrió que podía eludir a los humanos explorando el conducto en el que se había metido. Hubiera sido una verdadera folla que la llevara al lugar al que tenía que ir, como en Sevastopol, pero para su mala suerte, el conducto sólo atravesaba la sala de un extremo a otro, y salía justo detrás de uno de los humanos, ¡Imposible salir!

Volvió al mismo lugar por donde había entrado. En verdad no quería lanzar un cebo sonoro, pero no había de otra. Se situó en el pasillo que conducía hacia el elevador, se escondió detrás de una caja, apuntó y... enseguida se metió al conducto y esperó.

Los sonidos que podía captar eran aterradores, sobre todo porque "el amigo" no era tonto en lo absoluto. Comenzó a rastrearla en cuanto eliminó a los humanos. Sabía que ella andaba cerca y parecía que esta vez la criatura estaba determinada a no dejarla escapar.

Después de un buen rato Amanda pudo arrastrarse hasta el almacén y obtener la pieza del ascensor que necesitaba, con muy poca ayuda del androide de asistencia, la verdad.

La otra era regresar por donde había venido, atravesar la sala del principio y cambiar la pieza averiada, todo con el alien buscándola.

"Vale, perfecto. Bien, no pasa nada"

MARCUS =

La cacería me mantiene ocupado desde hace un buen rato. Los grupos grandes han empezado a escasear, pero hay numerosos grupos pequeños de humanos que todavía rondan por allí. En especial niños. Pequeños humanos que caben en cualquier parte. He estado encontrando muchos en los conductos, espero que basten para la cada vez más grande colonia. Madre estaría orgullosa.

De pronto, oigo un estruendo, el armatoste se sacude y me llega el olor a humo. La piel se me eriza con sólo imaginar el calor y la espantosa luz extendiéndose en oleadas por la estación, y recuerdo la explosión en la que estuve hace poco.

Los gomosos de traje amarillo que custodian el pozo en donde se encuentra el nido, parecen nerviosos. Han aumentado su actividad. Yo también debo hacerlo, pese a mi miedo. He de proteger el nido en ausencia de Vlad. Algo lo mantiene ocupado allá afuera, algo que le impide volver.

Salgo de la zona del nido para asegurarme de que todo está bien. No he dado ni tres pasos fuera cuando el conducto detrás de mí se cierra inesperadamente. Horrorizado busco otro acceso sin resultados, ni la cuarta, ni la quinta ruta de entrada me sirven, ¡me han dejado fuera de mi propio hogar! Mis hermanos y hermanas...todos están atrapados, sin poder salir.

La rabia me corre por las venas como un fuego que no se puede apagar, empiezo a cazar humanos por el simple placer de asesinar, frustrado porque ellos han sido los culpables de las explosiones, los culpables de que éste armatoste se esté llendo a la mierda poco a poco.

Sin embargo, mis matanzas parecen enfurecer a los humanos, ahora todos llevan armas, es por eso que me fuerzo a ser más rápido, a llevarme sólo a uno, de entre los grupos que deambulan por la estación.

Llego a un sitio y se activan las alarmas, esos sonidos estridentes que lastiman mis oídos, en cuanto bajo del techo tengo de frente a tres humanos que me apuntan con sus armas. Disparan, me hacen daño, pero no mucho. Los humanos con armas me enfurecen. Decido atacar al que recarga y lo llevo conmigo mientras esquivo los disparos de los otros humanos.

RIPLEY =

"¿¡Pero qué coño, tío?! ¡Se acaba de llevar a uno!"

Acababa de dejar atrás al alien en el almacén de componentes, se estaba acercando cada vez más a Taylor y Samuels, pero entonces, al entrar en la planta de fluido sintético, una alarma se encendió.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a tres humanos. Luego, el alien bajó de los conductos, pero en vez de despacharlos, como había estado haciendo desde hacía algún tiempo, tomó a uno de ellos y desapareció con él, con los disparos de los humanos restantes tras de sí.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, tenía qué llegar al tránsito con el botiquín para Taylor, no podía rendirse ahora.

"Sólo dos humanos, son sólo dos humanos... ¡puedes hacerlo Ripley!"

La verdad es que no quería vérselas a tiros con esa peña, no con el alien tan cerca. Aunque la verdad, si lo consideraba, en la planta de fluido sintético había mucho ruido, probablemente la criatura no la escucharía si empezaba a disparar. No. Lo pensó mejor y decidió tiran un emisor de sonido por las dudas.

Lo único que consiguió fue que se pusieran a buscarla, así que tuvo que ocultarse en un conducto cercano. Al menos le dejaron el paso libre y pudo continuar su camino hacia la salida.

Cuando bajó del ascensor, se encontraba de nuevo cerca de San Cristóbal, !qué diferente le parecía esta vez! El lugar estaba más tranquilo. Miró en dirección al altavoz. Una lástima lo de Khulmann. Tenía qué seguir, había personas que dependían de ella y no podía entretenerse mucho.

Mientras pirateaba la puerta, le pareció extrañísimo no escuchar al alien. Llevaba mucho tiempo en su compañía y ahora, esta tranquilidad relativa no le gustaba nada. En cuanto llegó a la zona del tránsito le pareció reconocer la voz de Samuels. Amanda estaba tan contenta de escuchar una voz conocida que no se dió cuenta, si no hasta muy tarde, de que él y Taylor no estaban solos...

— ¡Identifícate!

Exigió el hombre al tiempo que la apuntaba con un arma.

— Soy Ripley. De la Torrenz...

Ripley se dió cuenta enseguida que no eran personas comunes y corrientes. Llevaban uniforme y placa.

"¡Buff! Menos mal"

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí mariscal? ¿y las fuerzas de seguridad? — preguntó ella

— Aquí nos tienes

Era una broma ¿no?¿sólo ellos? Joder, las cosas estaban más graves de lo que ella pensaba.

— He visto a la criatura, ¿qué es?

— Ni idea. Sólo sé que la trajo Marlow, el capitán de la Anesidora

— La nave que encontró la unidad de registro — dijo Samuels.

Amanda se sorprendió al saber que ese hombre estuviera todavía por aquí. Todo este tiempo había supuesto que la tripulación de la Anesidora había traído consigo la caja negra y se había marchado de la estación con la recompensa. Esta era una oportunidad sin igual. Ese tal Marlow tal vez tendría más información sobre la Nostromo, y si así era, estaría más cerca de saber qué había sucedido con la tripulación de ésta y... con su madre.

— ¿Queda algún lugar seguro en la estación todavía? Esa cosa anda merodeando por allí y los sintéticos de Seegson no ayudan.

— Malditos androides

— Amanda, tenemos qué atender a Taylor

Samuels se veía realmente preocupado. Marlow y la Nostromo tenían qué esperar un poco más, pero ni pensar en llevar a Taylor a San Cristóbal.

— No podemos llevarla a enfermería. No podemos llevarla allí — Dijo Ripley, el mariscal pareció ablandar su corazón un poco.

— Tenemos una unidad de cuidados intensivos en el cuartel. Podemos llevarla allí.

— ¡Entonces vamos! — gritó impaciente Samuels

" Tranqui, Samuels"

 _Amanda ayudó a Samuels a cargar a Taylor cuando el Mariscal Waits le tocó el hombro a ella._

— Necesitamos el tránsito que va al cuartel, pero no funciona. El control de tránsito está arriba. Samuels dice que tú eres ingeniera. Hazme el favor de hacer algo útil. Ya que fuiste tú quien jodió la trampa.

"¡Pero qué borde! Mucho ¿eh?"

Vale, no se ganaba nada con discutir. Había qué estar unidos.

— Lo que tú digas. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, Waits. Protégelos mientras estoy por allí ¿entendido?


	12. LA TRAMPA 1A PARTE

"Waits, deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó en San Cristóbal. Sé que fue un asunto bastante turbio y entiendo que quieras solucionarlo rápido y sin que se sepa, pero quiero asegurarme de que no te precipitas. Hablo de atrapar al espécimen sin matarlo. Si somos listos podemos forrarnos para lo que nos queda de vida. Tengo contactos, Waits. Puedo prepararlo. Te haces mayor, Waits. No puedes seguir haciendo esto siempre. ¿Has pensado qué harás cuando cierre Sevastopol? Tienes mi número. Corto".

Jefe de operaciones, Ransome 20 de noviembre de 2137

VLAD =

No había tenido de otra más que regresar sobre mis pasos a la zona en donde todo empezó. Este hábitat es un amasijo de conductos entrelazados entre si: para ir a algún sitio es preciso volver una y otra vez al mismo lugar. Así es como la encontraría de nuevo. Ella volvería seguro, estaba clarísimo.

Antes le perdí el rastro justo encima del lugar de donde había visto que salían los plasticosos. ¿Tal vez allí era donde nacían? El caso es que no era la única que se movía. Había escuchado a más humanos por allí cerca. Correteando, luchando, hablando... estaban más nerviosos que nunca, quizás ellos también sienten que todo se va a la mierda. Vale, ninguno de ellos me importa. La quiero a ella, sólo a ella.

Debía estar atento para encontrarla de nuevo. Estos humanos son como ganado, avanzando sin sentido, no hacen planes, no tienen un objetivo claro y están asustados. Ella es todo lo contrario: pone trampas, crea distracciones, idea planes... Cada vez que logra escapar, cada paso que da, cada objetivo cumplido, es un desafío hacia mí.

Es inteligente, sé que lo había dicho antes, no me gusta ser pesado, pero de verdad, es que es inteligente. Si logro atraparla con vida, el hermano o hermana que nazca de ella... será casi un genio.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo familiar, una sacudida que ya había sentido antes. Una explosión. Mi cuerpo se estremece al recordar la luz, el calor, el humo, todo en derredor mío. Tengo qué usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hechar a correr. Y sin embargo no tengo qué hacerlo.

Se activan los sistemas necesarios para extinguir el fuego y entonces todo vuelve a estar tranquilo como antes. ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa? ¡es ella! Los demás humanos correrían despavoridos sin saber qué hacer, pero ella...

Eres jodidamente valiente ¿verdad? y muy, muy lista. Sé que ya lo dije, pero es que es eso precisamente lo que me tiene enganchado. El reto. Sólo eso.

RIPLEY =

El fuego la rodeaba, el humo le picaba los ojos y la garganta le dolía, pero no por causa del humo.

"Maldito androide"

Puso otra batería a la porra eléctrica que encontró en la morgue. De pronto vió el dispositivo de emergencia. Sacó el revólver y con la culata rompió el cristal y jaló la palanca.

Un torrente de agua salió de los aspersores en el techo, y mientras el agua la cubría, de nuevo escuchó ruidos en los conductos sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba.

"¿Ya empezamos así, tío?"

— Waits, ¿qué le pasa a esta estación?

— Siempre se ha caído a pedazos, pero con el desmantelamiento muchos sistemas han quedado desactivados. Y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de la gente está demasiado ocupada intentando seguir con vida, pues, esto es un maldito caos.

Amanda había entrado en la sala sólo por curiosidad, por que la verdad no se acordaba si la última vez que había pasado por aquí esa puerta estaba abierta. Sus ansias de rapiñeo habían acabado por dominarla y casi muere en el intento.

— No deberíamos haberlo hecho. Ya sé que nos morimos de hambre. Pero fué culpa vuestra, no mía.

Se detuvo en seco al oír una voz masculina. Escuchó con atención por unos segundos. Uno, dos, tres, quizás cuatro voces ¡Son demasiados!

"¿Qué hacen estos aquí ahora?"

Joder, nada más subir por las escaleras hacia la recepción de la torre y ¡ahora había humanos por todas partes! Sacó un emisor de sonido, apuntó y lanzó sin pensar. La criatura no esperó ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba abajo rajando, descuartizando y...

"...empalando..."

Había qué ser rápidos. El amigo "ALI" se las sabía todas e iba a empezar a buscarla en cuanto terminara con los amiguetes estos de la sala.

Más o menos sabía por dónde tenía que ir, pero no le gustaba tener qué hacerlo a travéz de un espacio abierto como lo era esa zona. Tras arrojar un segundo emisor de sonido, el alien pasó echando leches a un ladito de ella.

El cabrón se lo había tragado. Amanda salió de su escondite y se encaminó despacio hacia las escaleras que conducían a las plantas de abajo, como lo indicaba el mapa. Ya estaba pillándole un poco el rollo a esto. Sevastopol era un laberinto. Había qué pasar continuamente por las mismas zonas para llegar a un lugar determinado. Debió haber sido frustrante para los habitantes en un principio, pero una vez acostumbrados... pan comido.

Hablando de eso. Tenía hambre. Apenas si había comido algo en el cuartel de los mariscales, antes de tomar una pequeña, muy pequeña siesta.

"Espero que no se coman el trozo de pan que dejé sobre aquel escritorio ¡mierda! Vale. Concentrémonos, a ver..."

— Waits, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encerrar a la criatura.

Habló en susurros. Podía escuchar pasos en la sala.

— Esta torre se construyó para procesar componentes de gran valor sacados del gigante gaseoso. Los protocolos antipiratería siguen activos. La torre puede sellarse... conductos, puertas, todo. Hay qué construir una jaula en torno a la criatura. Ricardo cerrará todo.

Bien. Según las indicaciones del mariscal, había qué ayudar a Ricardo, primero cerrando las salidas y luego activando un cierre de emergencia. Parecía fácil. Después de entrar a rapiñar dentro de una sala (no pudo resistirlo de nuevo), cerró manualmente el acceso a la escalera. De inmediato se escuchó a la criatura expresando su disgusto en los conductos.

"No te gusta ¿eh, mamonazo?"

Luego tocó el turno a la escalera principal. La criatura se puso furiosa esta vez. Antes de que Amanda pudiese salir de la sala en donde había trabajado, escuchó la puerta automática abrirse...

VLAD =

"¡Sí, escóndete! ¡Que como te coja te voy a dar por culo!" Rugí.

Estaba repitiendo los mismos patrones que sus congéneres. Me había encerrado en la torre y luego en esa zona. Ella debía saber que eso no me gustaba.

"Estás planeando algo ¿verdad, hija de puta?"

El "beep, beep, beep" volvió. Estaba escaneando en busca de mi posición. El aparatito ése, funciona para ella como una nariz.

" ¿No sabes que por eso puedo seguirte a cualquier parte a donde vayas?"

No, claro que lo sabes, pero eres lo suficientemente lista para callarte en cuanto me acerco a cierta distancia ¿verdad? y siempre estás moviéndote, así que sólo me doy una idea de dónde te encuentras.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la tenía medio colocada, y al pasar por la abertura de un conducto... No tuve qué caminar mucho para darme cuenta de que sólo había dos entradas de conducto, perpendiculares entre sí. Ella no tenía otro lugar en dónde esconderse. Estaba atrapada y lo sabía

"¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? Estás en donde te quiero y no tienes oportunidad alguna. Te reto a que saques alguno de tus artilugios ¡anda! no te servirán. Los conozco todos, y sé que necesitas espacio para utilizarlos y ahora mismo no lo tienes, eres mía..."

Entro al conducto con ella. Tiemblo de excitación al imaginarla desangrándose entre mis garras.

" No puedo esperar para matarte, ¡perra!"

Pero entonces, al girar en una esquina, una explosión repentina ilumina todo el conducto. El calor, la luz brillante, el ardor... todo junto en un lugar tan pequeño. Es suficiente para alejarme y hacerme retroceder por donde había venido, en un santiamén.

Ya en un lugar seguro, mi mente se aclara y recuerdo haberle visto las piernecillas a través de una tercera abertura del conducto que no había visto siquiera. Ahora lo tengo claro: morirás, ya te lo digo yo.

RIPLEY =

Aquello había estado cerca de verdad. Sólo quedaba activar el protocolo anti-pirateo de emergencia del servidor central de la torre, salir y listo. Se veía fácil. Se escuchaba fácil, pero a la mitad del trayecto entre la sala del servidor y la sala de mantenimiento del mismo, el alien salió de los conductos de repente y Amanda tuvo qué pegarse todo lo que pudo a la baranda de la pequeña escalera de acceso.

Sintió el cuerpo rígido. La respiración le fallaba, empezó a sudar frío. Había medio metro hasta la salida, pero en esos momentos le pareció mucho más y entonces... la criatura entró de nuevo en los conductos del techo, rugiendo de frustración. Ripley entró en una taquilla cercana para tratar de normalizar su respiración.

"¡Qué folla acabo de tener! Le ví comiéndome la cabeza"

VLAD =

Conforme nos acercábamos hacia el objetivo, cualquiera que éste fuese, se me hacía más fácil detectarla. Claro, nos había encerrado a los dos en la zona, éramos sólo ella y yo, y los gomosos, claro. Y aún así ella seguía evitándome. La verdad sea dicha, tampoco es que tratara de acercarme mucho. Todavía estaba fresco en mí aquella sensación de pánico en el pequeño conducto. De sentirme atrapado mientras el fuego me envolvía de pies a cabeza. Y aún así todo esto me podía.

Mientras empujó a uno de los gomosos que patrullan olisqueo el aire en busca de su aroma. No estoy seguro. Puedo olerla junto a mí, aunque claro, llevo tanto tiempo cerca de ella, que...

De pronto, las luces se apagan y siento en las patas una leve vibración, la vibración que se hace cuando hay un bajón considerable de energía en la zona. Me entran las sospechas. Subo a los conductos y efectivamente, nos ha encerrado a ambos aquí

"¡Mecagüen!"

Si es que lo sabía. Estaba clarísimo. Sabías que te seguía y te usaste de carnada ¿no? Pues ahora te las vas a ver conmigo. En este espacio tan pequeño sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que te encuentre y después... ¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo después? No, tengo qué salir, ¡Tengo qué salir ahora! ¡No me pueden dejar encerrado! ¡Os exijo que me dejen salir en este instante!

De pronto, la corriente sube de nuevo, todo se ilumina, las puertas se abren y entonces... ¡la mujer! ¡Es ahora o nunca! Salgo de la zona a toda prisa y la espero en la escalera.

"Tienes qué pasar por aquí ¡tú, hija de puta!"

Es el único acceso qué hay. En cuanto escucho el "beep, beep, beep" salgo de los conductos hecho una furia, sólo para encontrarme con uno de los gomosos y ni rastro de mi objetivo.


	13. LA TRAMPA 2A PARTE

"La gente tiene miedo. Llevaré unas veinticuatro horas acampada en el centro comercial. La gente que hay aquí tiene miedo, pero sigue confiando en que el mariscal Waits matará a esa criatura. Se olvidan de otros peligros. Se olvidan de sí mismos. La gente se está volviendo contra sí misma por comida, agua... no puedo quedarme aquí".

Winters 10 de diciembre de 2137

VLAD =

Nuestro juego había llegado a un punto en el que ya nos conocíamos demasiado bien para hacer el tonto. Las primeras horas ella hacía lo que podía para mantenerme ocupado, lejos de su camino. Yo aprendía sus tácticas y cuando ella se daba cuenta, cambiaba de estrategia. Vaya que lo disfrutábamos.

Pero quería matarla simplemente por quitarme el tiempo. La vida de un ser como yo no es fácil, ¿lo sabías? Hay que mantener y agrandar la colonia constantemente, salir a cazar, conseguir anfitriones para esas arañitas gruñonas, patrullar... y si alguna vez lo supiste ¿te importó? ¡Qué va!

Aún así debo admitir que nuestro encuentro fue educativo, con ella aprendí mucho más sobre los humanos y me divertía, pero nunca me pareció más entretenido como con esta humana.

"Eres como yo"

Disfrutas tanto de la matanza como lo hago yo. ¿No me crees? Preguntate: ¿para qué armas todos esos artilugios que hacen ruido, si no es para atraerme hacia un lugar en concreto? Pero no cualquier lugar, la mitad de las veces es hacia dónde hay humanos, tus congéneres.

La última vez no te molestaste en averiguar si tenían armas o no. Porque, era eso ¿no? Armas. Admítelo, somos compañeros en este lugar que se está yendo poco a poco a la mierda: yo te quito los obstáculos del camino y tú me llevas a lugares nuevos, con más presas. Nos entendemos mutuamente, nos amamos mutuamente y finalmente también nos odiamos mutuamente...

RIPLEY =

Después de lo que acababa de pasar con el cierre del servidor, iba a necesitar emborracharse fuertemente en el primer bar que encontrara en Thidus 6, Claro que primero tenía que salir de este sitio de mierda.

Amanda estaba en una sala oscura dentro de una angosta taquilla en los laboratorios Gemini mientras la criatura se daba sus rondas por la sala.

El alien venía muy guerrero y a ella no le había quedado más remedio que ocultarse allí. Pero antes había podido revisar la pc que estaba al lado sobre el escritorio y estaba trazando un plan mientras esperaba a que el alien subiera de nuevo a los conductos.

Sin embargo había algo que no la dejaba estar en paz, y es que mientras estaba en el cuartel de los mariscales había escuchado una grabación de un sujeto que le ofrecía a Waits atrapar viva a la criatura pues era muy valiosa. No tenía intención de fisgonear, de verdad.

Samuels le había dicho que le alcanzara algo que se había dejado en la mesa, ni siquiera recordaba ahora lo que era, pero la grabadora estaba allí junto. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que hacía, sus dedos ya habían puesto el play y ambos escucharon la grabación, se miraron y luego Samuels simplemente continuó atendiendo a Taylor en silencio.

Amanda copió su ejemplo cuando salió a ayudar a Ricardo, pero iba con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Como lo recordaba, Waits le había dicho a Ricardo y a ella que había qué atrapar a la criatura, no que la matarían.

"Claro, claro, amigo. No sé yo pa' qué lo quieres tú"

La criatura se detuvo frente a la puerta de la taquilla y Ripley aguantó la respiración. Por las rendijas frente a ella entró el vapor de la criatura, y pudo olerle el aliento, pero cuando todo parecía que ésta abriría la puerta y la mataría, simplemente se apartó y subió a los conductos.

"¡Joder, esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca! ¡me tiene enfocada desde hace dos habitaciones!"

— Ripley ¿ya estás subiendo al laboratorio? — escuchó al mariscal por el comunicador

— Oye, tranqui ¿vale? — le respondió ella molesta — que soy yo la que se está partiendo el culo aquí ¿vale?

Las comunicaciones se callaron, al menos Waits dejó de dar la paliza durante un rato. Amanda se sentía decepcionada y no tenía ganas de escucharle, así que eso estuvo bien.

VLAD =

De nuevo esa hijaputa iba hacia un sitio en concreto, esta vez a uno muy pequeño, casi un compartimento ¿que es lo que buscas allí? No había visto el lugar pero me daba muy mal rollo ¿planeas que te siga y encerrarnos de nuevo? ¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que puedes intentarlo de nuevo conmigo?

Ella no podía acceder al esa sala, tenía que darle energía de algún modo para abrir. No te dejaré, no puedo dejar que nos encierres a los dos de nuevo.

Mientras la buscaba, la vi luchando con un androide, la escuché golpeándolo cuando subí a los conductos y cuando bajé a la sala en donde ambos estaban, empuñaba un arma diferente.

Nos bañó al gomoso y a mí con un chorro luminoso y aterrador, tuve la misma sensación aterradora que en aquel conducto, esta vez sin embargo pude hasta respirar lo que nos roció, lo sentía dolorosamente en la garganta.

El androide junto a mí sucumbió primero, me dominó el pánico y tuve qué retirarme a la seguridad de los conductos maldiciéndola.

Esto era serio, lo comprendí en un segundo, ya no era no juego, ella era peligrosa y punto. No solo para mí, sí no para Marcus, para las arañitas, ¡para la supervivencia de la colonia entera! Un humano con un arma de esa clase era un peligro que no se podía tolerar de ninguna forma y a mí...Vladislav, me tocaba eliminarla como fuera...

RIPLEY =

Se metió en el conducto debajo de ella a toda prisa, con el tiempo justo para ocultarse del alien que había bajado de los conductos más adelante. La criatura había estado muy guerrera a medida que se acercaban al laboratorio del proyecto KG348 y ahora, ya adentro del conducto, parecía realmente furiosa, ¿habría adivinado lo del plan?

"¡Cálmate Ripley, estás imaginando cosas! Es sólo la presión a la que estás sometida, además es un puto animal, ¿Qué va a saber el de lo que te dicen por el auricular? Y aún si lo oyera no podría entender el lenguaje humano ¿qué sucede contigo, joder?"

Amanda podía verlo a través de las rejillas del suelo, era evidente que sabía que estaba por allí en algún lugar, la oyó resoplar un par de veces con la cabeza en alto, ¡podía olerla!

Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente como el relámpago: la salida del conducto estaba a medio metro de allí, tenía qué llegar y... la suela de su tenis hizo ruido contra el metal del conducto cuando ella movió el pié para avanzar, la criatura se quedó inmóvil y Ripley también, esperando, rezando para que el alien no...

De pronto éste se alejó corriendo, era la oportunidad que Amanda necesitaba para salir de allí, o eso era lo que creía, porque se escuchó un estruendo aterrador en los conductos más adelante y pasos como los que se escuchaban inevitablemente cuando ella recorría los conductos pero más fuerte ¡Estaba allí dentro con ella!

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!"

Se alejó de la intersección en donde estaba y se acercó a la entrada del conducto, al menos allí estaba un poco iluminado y solo había un lugar desde el cual la criatura la atacaría.

Los ecos no permitían identificar cuán lejos o cerca estaba la criatura, Amanda empuñó de nuevo el lanzallamas, no era bueno confiarse demasiado y sacarlo cuando el alien estaba encima. Entonces vió unas formas extrañas girando la esquina, a unos metros de ella. Ripley no esperó más, apretó el gatillo y escuchó el chillido característico.

El aire se calentó rápidamente a su alrededor y percibió que le costaba un pelín respirar. No había tenido la ocasión de disparar aún el lanzallamas y menos a un blanco tan cercano y en un espacio tan reducido.

Ahora sabía por experiencia porqué no se tenía qué hacer... por mucho tiempo, si ya lo decían las instrucciones en el costado del pequeño tanque de combustible (sí, lo había leído, de la misma forma que hasta se leía las instrucciones de su champú, era un hábito raro, pero no podía evitarlo, lo había aprendido de su madre)

"¡Qué hijo de puta eres!"

Iba a salir al pasillo de nuevo pero la criatura salió de los conductos y corrió hasta allí para esperarla, por puro impulso Amanda se alejó de la entrada y empuñó de nuevo el lanzallamas.

"¡Atrás hijo de puta, o te...!"

Afortunadamente el alien no entró de nuevo con ella, pero debía salir de allí ya. La criatura la tenía completamente acorralada. Al fin salió y temblando se encaminó al lugar más iluminado que vió.

Después de la oscura incertidumbre de los conductos, la luz le daba seguridad sin saber porqué, la luz y el espacio para moverse y respirar ¡joder! Entró en el laboratorio central del proyecto KG348 y las puertas se abrieron.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Detecto un pico energético! Ahora recolecta los sistemas del laboratorio a Sevastopol desde la consola del laboratorio central. Contamos contigo, Ripley.

Waits había vuelto a dar la lata en los auriculares, pero ahora sabía que no faltaba mucho para que esta horrible pesadilla se terminara.

Sacó su detector de movimiento. La criatura seguía en el mismo lugar pese a todo el ruido, no le gustaba eso para nada. Tampoco se movió cuando, usando el sintonizador de acceso, activó los protocolos de emergencia.

"Algo no está bien, joder"

Ni modo, era ahora o nunca, tiró un generador de sonido pese a todo el ruido que la rodeaba y esperó. Nada, ni un puto movimiento.

Salió al pasillo al borde de un ataque de nervios y entró en una sala contigua, se sentía más segura por allí. Salió de nuevo, pero por el otro lado, muy cerca de la salida de ese maldito lugar, ahora sabía porqué la criatura no se había movido, ¡Sabía que estaría allí y la estaba esperando!

El alien la miraba de lejos, con odio en el rostro, se acercaba sí, pero a paso lento, con precaución, sin perder el lanzallamas de vista.

"Eres un puto grande ¿no? ¡vaya grande que estás hecho!"

Le descargó el lanzallamas aún antes de que se acercara siquiera, pero bastó para que la criatura regresara a los conductos.

— Lo siento, Ripley — escuchó a Waits cuando se giró hacia la salida.

Estaba a dos pasos cuando las puertas se cerraron en sus narices.

— !No! ¡NOOO! ¡No me hagas esto, joder!

Hubo una explosión fuera de la instalación, la pudo ver por las amplias ventanas que rodeaban el laboratorio. Luego un estruendo cuando la estación liberaba el laboratorio. Entonces vino la despresurización.

A Amanda le invadió un dolor horrible cuando sintió que sus pulmones se contraían en su interior a la falta total de algo qué poder respirar, la vista se le nubló y estuvo a punto de escupir las entrañas por la boca y entonces... el laboratorio activó los protocolos de seguridad y de nuevo hubo oxígeno.

— Waits, ¡hijo de puta! — gritó débilmente, recuperándose en el suelo.

Ruidos en los conductos. El cabrón no le daba ni un minuto de respiro cuando ya estaba otra vez cazándola pese a lo ocurrido.

Ripley se preguntó si la criatura había sufrido tanto como ella hace unos momentos. Nada, nada, había qué salir de aquí y ya sabía cómo hacerlo: en la zona que estaba más iluminada había una compuerta que daba a una cápsula de salvamento, y según las instrucciones (si, las había leído de nuevo, ¿qué les puedo decir) debía presurizarse primero.

La criatura parecía leerle los movimientos, antes de siquiera poder acercarse ya la tenía encima. Amanda cargó el lanzallamas con nuevo tanque de combustible y disparó, la criatura chilló y... nada más, porque no se había movido ni un pelo, ahora la veía con furia en la mirada, furia asesina. Era su último cargador así que dió un paso al frente, y se asustó cuando la criatura hizo lo mismo.

Cuando volvió a descargarle el lanzallamas el alien no tuvo opción y la dejó para que pudiera activar los preparativos de la cápsula de salvamento. La presurizacion tardaría varios minutos en completarse y con el lanzallamas vacío, muy probablemente...

"¡No! ¡Vamos Ripley! ¡No te rindas ahora, joder! ¡Puedes hacerlo!"

Oyó a la criatura de nuevo y se escondió tras una estructura extraña en el suelo. Trató de tranquilizarse, sentía a la criatura muy nerviosa. Por segunda vez se le vino a la mente la idea de qué tal vez se olía algo, que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

El alien se alejó lo suficiente y entonces Amanda echó a correr hacia la exclusa, oprimió el botón de cerrado en el panel. La criatura se dió cuenta de los que pasaba y se abalanzó sobre ella. No obstante Amanda estaba a salvo por fin.

Una alarma resonó en la cápsula; el oxígeno no duraría mucho ¡Ripley tenía qué actuar ya! Se puso un traje EVA, abrió la compuerta y en cuanto tuvo a la vista la Sevastopol se lanzó hacia el espacio...


	14. DESCENSO

"Spedding, no te lo vas a creer. Han vendido Sevastopol. Tenemos comprador. Quedan semanas para que desmantelen este lugar y van y cambian de idea. Después de tanta presentación y tanta visita, parece que las negociaciones siguieron adelante. Se ve que alguien de la compañía chasqueó los dedos o algo. Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de confirmación y encima están cambiando las reglas operativas de Apollo, o sea que me da que el trato está firmado. Que quede entre nosotros hasta que se anuncie a los accionistas. Menudo alivio, ¿eh?"

Ransome 21 de noviembre de 2137

RIPLEY =

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! — miró con horror a su alrededor

Lo primero que saltó a su vista después de sentir el sofocante calor del lugar, fué que las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos con algo que goteaba fluidos sospechosos. En el suelo, que estaba medio inundado con algo que no parecía ser agua, había objetos olvidados por sus dueños hacía algún tiempo: un tenis, un par de anteojos, una billetera... ¿E-eso era una persona?

— Ricardo... están todos aquí

— ¿Quiénes? — respondió él desde la seguridad de la cabina

— Todos los desaparecidos. Todo el mundo. Están atrapados en una especie de nido. Hay huevos. Es... como una granja...

— Mierda, lárgate ahora mismo. Vamos

Su instinto le decía que corriera, que huyera de allí sin mirar atrás, pero su mente se negaba a mover sus extremidades.

No era solamente Ricardo, o las personas que quedaban en la estación ¡Era todo el mundo allá afuera, joder! Lo había leído en el ordenador de comunicación con humanos de APOLO hacía sólo media hora: la famosa orden 939 de WeiYu. La Compañía quería viva a la criatura a toda costa.

Estaban dispuestos a comprar un armatoste en ruinas, a dar por perdidas vidas humanas sin siquiera haber intentado salvarlas, todo eso y más con tal de quedarse con un ejemplar extraterrestre que valía una cantidad que Amanda no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar, en bio-armamento.

Seguramente un equipo especial estaba en camino, despachado después de que ella, Samuels y Taylor llegaran a la estación. Ahora lo comprendía todo, los habían usado a los tres para averiguar si la criatura seguía con vida y finalmente habían utilizado a los androides de Seegson para segar las vidas a todo posible testigo o sobreviviente que quedara...

Pero eso no era todo, ella misma compartía algo de responsabilidad, ahora que pensaba que estaban a salvo de esa cosa horrorosa que la había perseguido por toda la estación, y es que para poder hablar con APOLO y conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba, ella misma había tenido qué anular el cierre que tenía el reactor, y había abierto todas las puertas dando acceso completo a toda la Sevastopol a sólo Dios sabía cuántas criaturas, poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo, ella incluida.

¿Que cómo lo sabía? No hacía falta ser naturalista para imaginarse el ciclo de vida de estas cosas, bastaba con ver los cadáveres fijados a las paredes, las muecas de dolor con las que esa pobre gente había muerto, el agujero en el pecho que todos tenían en común y la cantidad de "cascarones" en el lugar: todos habían muerto exactamente igual a esa pobre mujer, el paciente cero, del que había leído tanto en los informes médicos de San Cristóbal (se había tomado su tiempo para leerlos todos pese a estar en peligro de muerte, ¿qué les puedo decir?)

No, ahora tenía una responsabilidad. ¿Cómo se elimina a una plaga? Fácil, desde el interior de su nido. Sólo así podría estar segura de eliminarlos a todos ¿y cómo lo haría? También eso era fácil. El reactor era nuclear ¿no? Por tanto podía convertirse fácilmente en una bomba ultra potente por alguien que tuviera el mínimo conocimiento de estas cosas, sin embargo no estaba tan loca como para intentar semejante cosa. No con personas todavía abordo.

Lo que pensaba hacer era más complicado, se tenía qué conocer un poco más el tema de los reactores y cómo funcionaban. Una "purga" externa del reactor causaría bastante daño y destrucción como para matar a los Aliens y dejarles el tiempo suficiente a Ricardo y a ella para escapar. Total, la Sevastopol ya no tenía remedio, era pues, más piadoso terminar con su sufrimiento.

Pero vayamos por partes, primero tenía que activar el núcleo Beta del reactor, que se encontraba... aquí mismo en alguna parte.

MARCUS =

Cuando Vlad, mi hermano mayor y yo nos separamos, acordamos dividirnos este hábitat en dos. Todas las presas que se pasarán de "mi lado" huyendo del suyo, él no las podría cazar, igual que yo no podía cazar a las presas que se pasaran del mío al suyo.

Sin embargo, con el cierre del nido y el confinamiento de todos nuestros hermanos, esa norma ya no valía ¿cierto? Especialmente porque peligraba la colonia y ambos teníamos la responsabilidad de protegerla sin importar las diferencias que hubiésemos tenido antes.

Así que cuando los humanos empezaron a moverse hacia todas direcciones sin rumbo fijo, yo los seguí. Así fué como me encontré de nuevo con Vlad. Iba siguiendo a un solo humano, ignorando por completo a los demás, aunque pasaran a su lado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — le dije — ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

No me miró. Estaba empecinado en matarla. Y luego vi la razón: el humano tenía un arma especial que escupía eso que ellos llaman fuego. Lo había visto antes en forma de flor. Los humanos lo tenían en sus campamentos. Preparaban una cama para él en el centro y luego lo ponían allí.

No le temían. Parecía darles seguridad, tranquilidad. Se sentaban todos a su alrededor a charlar, hasta ví a uno reír. Pero jamás, jamás, lo usaron contra mí como un arma. Seguro que estaban tan asustados que no pensaron en eso.

Este humano no era igual a todos los demás, lo percibí. Era una amenaza, es cierto, y debía ser eliminado. Pero Vlad no lo hacía. Por alguna razón que no pude entender parecía que estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con ese humano en particular.

Eso me enfureció y traté de intervenir. Vlad se interpuso. Me empujó. Me repelió una y otra vez, hasta que me golpeó. Fuerte. Él era mayor que yo, más experimentado. Me había enseñado a luchar, pero en ese momento supe que no me había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Nos miramos. Le eché una mirada de reproche. No dijo una puta palabra. Luego me ordenó que me ocupara del nido provisional que estaba construyendo cerca de una estación que los humanos usaban para transportarse de una torre a otra en este armatoste, y se alejó detrás de ese humano.

Yo los seguí, interesado en saber. Ví cuando entró en la trampa. No supe porqué no la vió. O si la vió porqué la ignoró. Instantes después esa parte de la estación salió despedida hacia el vacío y se alejaba del armatoste rápidamente ¡Había perdido a mi hermano! Fuera lo que fuera, era mi estúpido hermano mayor. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, Vlad tenía lo que se merecía.

Di la vuelta y traté de olvidar el asunto, pero no pude. De nuevo estaba cazando con saña a esas criaturas inferiores, matando a la mayoría, resentido por lo que le había pasado a Vlad.

DAMON* COLE =

Desde que Marcus dejó el nido hemos estado atrapados aquí. Podíamos escucharlo desde afuera. Golpeando. Tratando de entrar. Cole y yo apenas éramos unos críos cuando sucedió y teníamos miedo. Sin embargo ahora que somos adultos, es diferente.

Nuestros instintos han cambiado, ahora somos protectores para con los demás. Nuestro papel es más como el de guardias. Mantenemos la tranquilidad de la colonia mientras otros se dedican a explorar en busca de una salida.

Mientras los demás están lejos nos toca cuidar la entrada principal y sus alrededores. Lo hacemos intermitentemente, lo que quiere decir que a ratos dormimos y a ratos patrullamos, nunca al mismo tiempo.

Hoy después de tanto tiempo, hemos sentido que pasaba algo. Nos despertó un cosquilleo detrás de la cabeza, es mejor asegurarse. De inmediato nos pusimos a trabajar, yo en la entrada y mi gemelo en el centro del nido. Fuimos asertivos, la maquinaria oculta en las paredes comenzó a vibrar y a sacudirse violentamente, despertando a todos aquí dentro...

RIPLEY =

— ¡Que te estaba esperando, hijo de puta! ¡Si es que lo sabía, joder! ¡Sabía que vendrías! — gritó Ripley a la criatura que salió de los conductos, mientras la bañaba en fuego

Amanda sentía que se conocía a todas las criaturas con sólo luchar con una, pero la verdad es que empezaba a dominarla el miedo.

El sensor de movimiento era completamente inútil en ese sitio por la sencilla razón de que marcaba a los... no sé, ¿ochenta de ellos tal vez? Y todos en un radio de menos de cincuenta metros. Así que por decirlo de alguna manera, se había quedado sin su sexto sentido. Ahora sólo tenía sus otros cinco restantes, más su fiel amigo el lanzallamas, claro.

Pero no era suficiente, se estaba quedando sin combustible. Los aliens aquí eran más quisquillosos, lo revisaban todo y se tomaban su tiempo para ello.

— ¡Pero qué ascazo de conducto! — sentenció Amanda mientras pasaba a través para ir a otra sala — ¡y déjame pasar, bicharraco asqueroso! — hizo a un lado a una de esas extrañas arañas después de haberla freído con el lanzallamas

En seguida, dos criaturas adultas bajaron de los conductos en el techo, buscando al causante, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Amanda, porque sólo vió un par de patas frente a ella, pero podía escuchar otro par en el pasillo por donde había entrado.

Cuando estuvo segura de que se había marchado se atrevió a salir para hacer una prueba. Había armado dos emisores de sonido, recordando que volvían loca a la primera criatura con la que le había tocado lidiar. Uno lo arrojó al final del pasillo y el otro junto a la boca del conducto en donde se había ocultado antes. Quería saber con cuantos Aliens se iba a enfrentar.

Dos y sólo dos criaturas bajaron enfurecidas de los conductos al mismo tiempo, lo que confirmó su teoría del principio. Se movían igual, pausaban y luego olisqueaban, se detenían y luego reanudaban su inspección. Era cómo estar viendo el ensayo de la coreografía de un baile en una sala con espejos ¿gemelos, tal vez?

Decidió "conocerlos" mejor, para saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando, después de todo, le había funcionado con el primero. Comenzó por cronometrar sus recorridos. Uno tardaba diez segundos más que el otro en los conductos. Uno revisaba las esquinas y el otro no. Uno era más paciente y el otro más agresivo. Al final, la experiencia que había adquirido con la primera criatura le había servido.

A la primera la había estudiado igual. Algunos la llamarían loca por hacer eso en medio de una situación de vida o muerte, pero eso era lo que la había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo: familiarizarse con el enemigo. Además por una parte le resultaba interesante ver lo listas que eran las criaturas.

Después de más de dos horas allí dentro, con paciencia y mucho miedo también, pudo activar las dos partes del núcleo Beta y salir echando leches del nido.

VLAD =

— ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado encerrado allí! — grité a todo pulmón mientras el metal cedía a mi alrededor.

Por fin estaba de nuevo en la estación y listo para la acción...

Se pronuncia "Daimon"


	15. EL MENSAJE

Informe adicional. Mensaje personal. Esto... es para mi hija. Hola, Amanda. Esta grabación es para tí, mi amor... Espero que puedas oírla algún día. Esto, emm... he tenido un problema, mm... mi nave... Hubo un accidente, cariño... y emm... Encontramos una criatura alienígena. Era muy peligrosa, y lo único que pudimos hacer para detenerla, fue destruir la nave. Estoy bien... aunque muy lejos, en una nave de salvamento. Tuvimos qué destruir la nave, tuvimos qué destruir la Nostromo. No podíamos arriesgarnos a llevar esa cosa a la Tierra. Tenía qué protegerte. No te preocupes... no te preocupes por mí. Seguro que nos veremos muy pronto. Te quiero, corazón. FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN.

RIPLEY =

Había dejado muy atrás a esos fastidiosos androides, sin embargo, no se rendían en su empeño por tratar de atraparla. Todavía podía escuchar sus "amigables" declaraciones a lo lejos.

No importaba ya, no podían hacer nada para impedir que ella destruyera el nido, ni siquiera APOLLO, por una simple razón: los sintéticos estaban diseñados para operar por sí mismos el reactor, y monitorearlo, pero eran humanos, ingenieros como ella, los únicos que le daban mantenimiento o activaban funciones especiales como una purga.

"PURGA DE SISTEMA ESTABLECIDA. ESPERANDO CONFIRMACIÓN DE LA ESTACIÓN DE CONTROL GAMA. A TODO EL PERSONAL SINTÉTICO Y HUMANO, RETÍRENSE A UNA DISTANCIA SEGURA"

Se oyó por los altavoces, mientras subía por la escalera de mantenimiento. Amanda sonrió. Habían pasado ya diez años desde que hiciera sus prácticas en un reactor y no había olvidado nada.

— ¿Ricardo? Agárrate bien — dijo apretando botones y haciendo girar perillas — voy a iniciar la purga del reactor

Ripley tuvo qué taparse los oídos aún estando detrás de los gruesos cristales y el doble refuerzo de la sala de control. El espectáculo era increíble, nunca antes había visto una purga personalmente, solo en la pizarra del profesor y en las gráficas que le habían prestado alguna vez antes de terminar sus prácticas.

Amanda se sintió un poco asustada debido en parte al estremecimiento de paneles, paredes y el piso a su alrededor. Se dijo a sí misma que todo pasaría de un momento a otro, y que bastaría para arreglar el problema de los Aliens, pero, algo allá afuera se movió, algo grande...

"¡No puede ser! ¿En serio?"

Una de esas cosas estaba escalando por el reactor mismo mientras la purga seguía su curso. Luego vió a otra y otra... Ripley se acercó al cristal para ver si venían más y de pronto se encontró cara a cara con una de ellas. La criatura le gruñó y en seguida se alejó escalando con una más a su lado. Se habían escapado al menos cinco de las criaturas ¡cinco! Si antes con una sola era terrible... Todo dejó de temblar y la purga terminó.

— Todavía quedan algunos en la estación. Mierda, lo... lo siento, Ricardo.

— Tú vuelve a la oficina del mariscal Rip. Por favor — respondió él siempre comprensivo

Se sentía terriblemente decepcionada, y nada ni nadie podía hacerla sentir mejor. Había calculado mal y ahora las "pestes" tenían paso libre a toda la estación y estaban enojadas.

— Espera Rip, está pasando algo raro — dijo de pronto Ricardo

— ¿Tú crees? — respondió ella

— Necesito que vayas a enfermería. Vamos. La purga del reactor... está restableciendo los sistemas de Sevastopol, las luces, el tránsito. Puede que incluso comunicaciones... creo que es nuestra oportunidad. Vete, vamos. No creo que nos quede mucho. Yo me voy a comunicaciones. Espera, ¿había dicho enfermería?

"¡Mierda! ¿Porqué?"

Cuando salió del ascensor que conducía a la planta baja, encontró todo como lo había dejado después de la explosión, aún había fuego, aunque esta vez le ardía la garganta y empezó a toser, quizás algo tóxico se estaba quemando. Si iba a entrar a enfermería debía hacerlo ya.

En cuanto se abrió la compuerta automática sintió que la sangre se le bajaba de golpe por todas y cada una de las venas hasta el piso. Recordaba este lugar, vaya que si lo recordaba bien. Aquí había vivido las horas más angustiosas tratando de huir de la primera criatura.

Aquí era donde había aprendido a reconocer su lenguaje, su forma de actuar y sobre todo la forma en que pensaba, todo eso con unas cuantas bengalas y su intelecto como únicas armas. Había tenido incluso qué arriesgar el culo varias veces y ver cómo eran descuartizados unos cuantos humanos para que ella pudiera salir de aquí y vivir otro día para pelear.

Tragó saliva, se agachó y se dispuso a recorrer de nuevo su vieja pesadilla...

MARCUS =

Esta vez todo el hábitat se sacudió. La onda expansiva hizo que el conducto en donde estaba, callera al suelo y se partiera justo delante mío.

A juzgar por la dirección del sonido y las vibraciones de cuanto me rodeaba, la explosión había ocurrido en nuestro nido. Corrí tan rápido como pude, las puertas se abrieron ante mí, todos los conductos se abrieron y las personas incluso salieron de sus escondites asustados, no había tiempo para nada, mi casa, mis hermanos... era todo lo que importaba porque estaban encerrados cuando los dejé.

Cuando pasé por aquel lugar de mala muerte los escuché. ¡Mis hermanos! Uno, dos, tres cuatro... ¿cinco? y un par de arañitas ¿¡Y los demás?! Kim, el más joven me informó que ellos habían sido los únicos que habían podido salir del nido antes de que éste se quemara por completo.

Lo miré. Los recorrí a todos interrogándolos con la mirada inyectada en cólera, pidiendo una respuesta. Thai, el que le seguía en edad dijo ver un humano en una sala acristalada mientras él y Kim trepaban por una de las paredes de la fosa en donde se encontraba el nido. Kim asintió con la cabeza a su afirmación. Cole y Damon, los gemelos, aseguraron ver un humano dentro del nido, pensaban que era el mismo.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso. ¿Cómo demonios se habían atrevido a dejar entrar a un intruso a nuestro hogar? y ¿porqué cojones lo habían dejado escapar?

Para defenderse Damon explicó que el humano portaba un arma que escupía un chorro luminoso y aterrador y que los roció varias veces con él en la cara

¡Momento! Yo conocía a ese humano, era una hembra pequeña, no se veía muy fuerte. Pero era lista, por lo visto más lista que el inútil de mi hermano mayor.

La había visto entrar con él a una especie de cápsula antes de que ésta fuese expulsada al vacío. Ella no había podido salir antes de eso, entonces ¿cómo había vuelto?.

Apreté la mandíbula. Vlad no estaba más por aquí, no había nadie que me impidiera ajustar cuentas con ella de una vez por todas. Les ordené que se ocuparan de los demás humanos en la estación, yo iría personalmente en busca de esa amenaza y la eliminaría.

Myrra, la única hermana hembra de nuestra colonia, que había escapado y la más pequeña en tamaño y edad, también, se ofreció a acompañarme. No la dejé, es más, se lo prohibí. Sabía que no estaba contenta, pero ella era ahora nuestra única alternativa después de la destrucción de nuestro hogar.

Vlad sostenía que madre llegaría en cualquier momento, que debíamos esperar su regreso pacientemente. Yo siempre supe que estábamos solos. Tarde o temprano alguna de nuestras hermanas maduraría lo suficiente, y entonces Vlad o yo (Dominic había muerto para entonces) tendríamos qué cumplir nuestro papel de padres de la siguiente generación de zánganos, antes de que la nueva Reyna, nos devorara. Ahora contábamos con Myrra solamente para reconstruir nuestro hogar, no la arriesgaría por nada del mundo, no arriesgaría nuestro propio futuro.

En cuanto se hubieron ido, salí a toda prisa pen busca de esa humana. La había visto con anterioridad, así que sería fácil de reconocer en caso de que estuviera acompañada, además sabía que era lista, por la forma en que combatía a Vlad y le ponía trampas. Yo no iba a caer en su juego. Mi objetivo era matarla y ya...

RIPLEY =

— ¡Acércate, hijo de perra! — gritó al tener a la criatura frente a ella — ¡Acércate!

La criatura esta era muy diferente a su "hermano", era más agresiva y parecía furiosa en contra de ella. ¿Sería la criatura que la vió a través del cristal? ¿Porqué no? Hasta los perros recordaban a las personas. Esta especie en particular había demostrado una inteligencia comparable a la de...

"¡Es un animal, por Dios santo! Sólo un animal y ya"

La criatura siseó furiosa, parecía que el lanzallamas no la amedrentaba en absoluto. Ripley retrocedió lentamente, un paso a la vez, por donde había venido.

USTED SABE QUIEN SOY, ME CONOCE. SOY SU ANDROIDE AMIGO

Se oyó al fondo del pasillo. Por un momento, Amanda volteó para asegurarse de que... entonces vió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. La criatura se le echó encima aprovechando la distracción y Ripley tuvo qué vaciarle el último tanque de combustible para lanzallamas con el que contaba.

La criatura, levantando la garra, dió un golpe directo y se alejó por los conductos gruñendo furiosa. Amanda jadeaba, respirando con dificultad. El golpe le había sacado el aire. Había estado mucho más cerca esta vez.

Se incorporó sosteniéndose con la camilla y entonces oyó ruido en los conductos de nuevo, la criatura era persistente. No se daría por vencida, regresaría una otra vez hasta que lograra matarla.

Se escondió detrás de unos contenedores de color amarillo junto a la compuerta y esperó. Como lo sospechaba, la criatura volvió a entrar en la sala, siseando, olisqueando, revisando las esquinas, sabía que estaba allí.

Después de recorrer la sala volvió a salir por la puerta y Ripley empezó a contar. Dieciséis segundos después, la criatura volvió, olisqueó, registró y de nuevo salió. Era preciso ser paciente, esperar.

Después de media hora, Amanda sabía que cada cuatro rondas, la criatura tardaba dieciocho segundos en darse su recorrido por los conductos, tendría qué esperar otras tres rondas para atreverse a piratear la puerta que la llevaría al vehículo de trayectos cortos para llegar a la Anesidora, pero aún así no era suficiente. Necesitaba veintiún segundos completos solo para abrir la puerta. Tenía preparadas dos molotovs, pero ¿sería suficiente?

Ya antes se había equivocado al calcular la capacidad del reactor, no podía equivocarse en esto. Sacó un encendedor y una bomba fragmentaria. Esperó. La criatura entró a la sala en donde ella se encontraba, hizo su recorrido y entonces se quedó inmóvil, esperando.

"Vamos. Vete. Se buen bicho y vete"

Amanda estaba a punto de tirarle una molotov, cuando la criatura abandonó el lugar. Ripley salió de su escondite y salió de la sala. Entonces colocó la bomba fragmentaria justo fuera, luego puso una de las molotovs delante de la puerta y la otra debajo del agujero del conducto que estaba dentro de la sala con ella. Era ahora o nunca.

Escuchó a la criatura salir de los conductos en el pasillo cuando comenzó a piratear la puerta con el dispositivo que traía en la mano. Luego le siguieron los tremendos pasos. Faltaban sólo dos caracteres cuando se escuchó la explosión afuera. La criatura estaba furiosa, se le podía oír. Furiosa y sorprendida.

Como había calculado Ripley, la explosión sólo sirvió para llamar la atención de la criatura a la sala en donde ella intentaba abrir la puerta, así que no entró en los conductos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando bajó por segunda vez, se lanzó a la puerta y se llevó otra sorpresa al recibir una buena rociada de vidrios y fuego justo por debajo de su cuerpo. Pero esto no la detuvo, tenía a Ripley delante y quiso terminar el asunto de una vez por todas, sólo para descubrir que la esperaba una nueva rociada y la puerta por donde había entrado Amanda, se cerraba en sus narices.

¡Buff, qué agobio! Al menos estaba viva, le había costado casi todos los materiales que tenía, pero estaba viva. Si podía detener a Marlow y convencerlo de volver para recoger a Ricardo, esto se acabaría de una vez por todas. Todos ganaban. Sin embargo algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil como creía.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Nota de la autora: Bueno, bueno, ahora sí se me ha ido la olla con esto de la reproducción de los xenomorfos. Os aclaro que esta es sólo mi teoría, que no tiene porqué ser la vuestra, así que aquí les va: como en las abejas o las hormigas, hay hembras y machos en la colonia y ambos permanecen estériles en función del estado en que se encuentre ésta. Es decir, que si hay una reina, ninguna otra hembra va a madurar sexualmente para producir descendencia a parte de ella. Esto lo controla la reina misma, segregando unas hormonas especiales, a fin de asegurar que sólo sea suya la descendencia de toda la colonia. Cuando llega el momento, es decir, cuando la reina es ya muy mayor para seguir poniendo huevos, ella será la encargada de poner unos huevos especiales, para que de alguno de ellos nazca su sucesora. Ahora bien, si por alguna razón, la colonia no tiene reina, ni hay huevos especiales, una o varias de las hembras serán capaces de madurar sexualmente para empezar a producir óvulos, y lo mismo pasará con los machos, madurarán y serán capaces de producir semen fértil. En caso de que haya más de una hembra, lucharan entre sí para que sólo la más fuerte se quede con el control de la colonia, esto quiere decir que las hembras "perdedoras" serán devoradas por la vencedora y los demás miembros de la colonia. Después de eso, la nueva reina tendrá que escoger de entre sus "hermanos" machos al más fuerte para que sea el padre de la futura generación de Xenomorfos. Después del apareamiento, ella lo devora también para asegurarse la energía suficientes para poder empezar a poner huevos. Vuelvo a repetir que esta es mi teoría y no es la oficial de los creadores, ni nada parecido (que ni ellos mismos se ponen de acuerdo, pero en fin) vosotros también tenéis derecho a formular vuestras propias teorías, si así lo deseáis, y si eso os ayuda en vuestras propias historias. Saluditos a todos y paz. _


	16. DESOLACION

"Aquí Ransome, informando a la directiva. Ya hay que ser cabrones, ¿eh? Os fui leal y vosotros, pandilla de agarrados, me habéis dejado colgado. Os iba a conseguir el hallazgo de vuestras vidas. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por la compañía. Podría haber empleado un equipo especial para hacerme con el espécimen y todos habríamos salido ganando. Apollo ha cortado todas las comunicaciones. Ninguno de los técnicos del centro Apollo contesta mis mensajes. ¡Nos vamos a morir todos, hijos de puta! ¡Lo habéis echado todo a perder! Que os jodan a vosotros y a vuestra compañía! ¡Que os den por culo!" 

9 de diciembre de 2137

RIPLEY =

Por fin la Torrenz había dado señales de vida después de llevar aquí... no sé, ¿diecisiete horas luchando por sobrevivir? Entre humanos desesperados, androides asesinos y sistemas que ni funcionaban. Bueno, al menos Verlain no los había dado por perdidos a la primera oportunidad y se había largado dejándolos a su suerte. Después de alinear las antenas a mano, por fin escuchó algo de interferencia y luego pudo establecer contacto.

— Torrez, Torrenz. Aquí Ripley desde la estación ¿me recibes Verlain?

— ¿Ripley? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí?

— Nada bueno, Torrenz. Hay un organismo alienígena. Es letal. Solicitamos extracción urgente.

— ¿Un qué?

— No tengo tiempo de explicarlo ¡Por favor Verlaine!

— Bien, pero no podemos atracar en ninguna parte. La estación se está desacoplando de su atraque gravitatorio. Pero he visto una lata forma de remolque bajo la terminal espacial, aunque el corredor de la Torrenz no es compatible. Intenta extender los ganchos de la plataforma de remolque hacia la estación.

— Vale, lo haré. Tomad posiciones.

Había juzgado mal a todos los empleados de la compañía. Verlain no era así. Por un momento pensó que al mencionarle lo del alien la capitana de la Torrenz se echaría atrás. Al fin y al cabo, aquel organismo era un peligro para todos los habitantes de la Sevastopol, no digamos ya el universo entero.

Ahora entendía a su madre, lo que había vivido, por lo que había luchado. Aún así estaba tan feliz de oír que aún les quedaba una posibilidad de salvarse que debía compartir la noticia con alguien.

— ¿Ricardo? Ve preparándote, nos vamos.

— Lo mejor que he oído en semanas. Rip, nos... augh...*

— ¿Ricardo? Ricardo, ¿me recibes?

¡Oh, Dios! Seegson seguro le había hecho algo al pobre de Ricardo después de todo lo que había pasado y arriesgado junto a ella. Al regresar a la terminal de comunicaciones, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado. Sacó el detector de movimiento para asegurarse y entonces el techo de la sala pareció colapsar...

— No... otra vez, no Dios...

VLAD =

De nuevo aquí. De nuevo dominando el hábitat que me pertenece. No hacía mucho estaba intentando encontrar una entrada, cualquiera que fuese esta, no importaba. No creo que ninguno de mis congéneres alguna vez viva lo que yo.

En mi corta vida he aprendido mucho, he vivido mucho, he experimentado la muerte de cerca y sin embargo estoy aquí, de nuevo aquí. Listo y con energías renovadas. Debo confesar que el miedo casi logró dominarme aquella vez, la vez primera, cuando me roció con lo que Marcus llama fuego. Sentí furia y vergüenza también. Era cómo si me regresaran a la época de mi infancia. Una época en donde era débil y vulnerable. No podía luchar, no podía defenderme, sólo huir y esconderme. Supongo que por eso me obsesioné tanto con ella. Con lo que me hizo, con lo que hizo a mi subconsciente. Y aún así permití que me llevara a donde ella quería, que hiciera de mí lo que quisiera, tal como una mascota.

Cuando salimos expulsados de la estación y comencé a flotar, me sentí... en realidad supe... de alguna forma, que estábamos condenados si nos quedábamos allí. Y luego cuando ella logró escapar engañándome totalmente, me sentí traicionado ¿porqué? Ni yo lo sabía, ¿me había encariñado tal vez? ¡Ni pensarlo!

La ví por una de las paredes translúcidas que rodeaban la estructura. Salía despedida hacia una estructura metálica gigante que reconocí después como mi hogar, el hábitat en donde había nacido. Si ella podía hacerlo, entonces yo también lo haría.

Use una técnica que no había querido usar desde hacía mucho, prácticamente porque ahora que era grande y fuerte no la necesitaba para nada: escupí, sí. Escupí la pared translúcida y ésta se partió al cabo de un rato, pero no se rompió. Era necesaria la fuerza bruta de la que hace un momento presumí.

Espere a que el armatoste estuviera a la vista y salté. No fue mi mejor salto, ni el más elaborado pero dio resultado. Segundos después volaba a gran velocidad, girando en la nada y después... después chocaba con las paredes metálicas del armatoste, tan fuerte que el golpe me dejó atontado por un largo rato y allí lo descubrí.

Descubrí que podía vivir tanto afuera como dentro del lugar que llamaba mi hogar y aún así no me sentía del todo bien. Necesitaba estar dentro, necesitaba encontrar por dónde entrar.

La tarea no fue fácil, sobre todo cuando la enorme bestia metálica se estremeció violentamente y casi me suelto. Esa fue otra cosa que descubrí: dentro podía correr a mis anchas y sin preocuparme de nada, aquí fuera tenía que agarrarme muy bien a todo si no quería salir despedido por los aires.

Y entonces algo llamo mi atención. Una estructura con forma de plato se movió, y no cualquier movimiento. Parecía seguir algo. Se movió de izquierda a derecha, luego de arriba a abajo, y finalmente apuntó hacia el vacío y la vi. Otro armatoste, similar a mi hogar pero mucho más pequeño y éste además se movía libremente.

Si algo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaba con vida es que las cosas cómo estás no pasan porque si. Había un propósito en todo esto y sabía... que el hábitat se estaba yendo a la mierda, aún antes de conocerla a ella.

"De manera que lo lograste, hijaputa. Lograste entrar de nuevo a la estación y ahora planeas algo ¿porqué no me sorprende?"

Ella debía estar aquí, por algún lado. Si planeaba escapar de este armatoste sería en el otro pequeño ¿porqué no lo hice yo primero? ¿Porqué no lo intenté si antes había dado resultado? ¿Sólo lanzarme y ya?

Tenía qué acabar con ella primero, ella que me había humillado. Aquí afuera no podía rastrearla con el olfato, pero sorprendentemente mi visión se aclaraba mucho más que con las luces del interior, aquí podía ver mucho mejor y... allí abajo algo se movía. Salía de dentro de la estructura en forma de plato que se movió y se encaminaba de nuevo al interior. Era ella, seguro.

La seguí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis patas. Esta vez no se me escaparía. Escupí de nuevo y esta vez una gran cantidad de metal salió volando por los aires. Tuve qué entrar antes de que la estructura se cerrara. Ahora podía moverme con mayor libertad, yo volvía tener la capacidad de hablar y lo más importante... podía olerla de nuevo...

RIPLEY =

"¡Maldito hijo de perra, me tiene acorralada!"

Amanda estaba al borde de la escalera. Ahora tenía a la peña de Seegson por un lado y por el otro a una de las criaturas, vale. ¿Que no te gusta el caldo? Pues toma dos tazas.

En el taller en donde se encontraba, no tenía mucho espacio para maniobrar, como no se atrevía a sacar el detector de sonido, asomó la cabeza por la ventana que daba al pasillo principal para ver en donde estaba la criatura y... tuvo que esconderla al instante. Ricardo y Verlain no podían esperarla por mucho tiempo.

"¿Porqué coño no se va a por los de Seegson? ¡Si están allí mismo!"

Ni hablar, esperaría a que la criatura se fuera a dar sus rondas por los conductos para salir. Pensó en disparar, pero... mmm, no, era una muy mala idea. La criatura aún no se iba cuando se le ocurrió algo muy arriesgado: salió al pasillo, tomó por la lateral de mantenimiento y encendió una vengala...

— ¡Hey! — escuchó que decían — parece que alguien está arrojando bengalas, tener cuidado chicos, no debe estar muy lejos

Así que seguían buscándola, ¿pero porqué no habían ido tras ella la primera vez? Ni hablar, esa era su señal para empezar a trabajar. Oyó pasos, unos pasos pesados, como de botas acercándose además de los pasos de la criatura.

Estaís muertos, tíos. Todos estaís muertos y aún no lo sabeís..."

Para cuando terminó de cortar el bloqueo al conducto, la criatura estaba masacrando al de las botas mientras éste gritaba por ayuda, oyó además otros disparos a lo lejos. Amanda sonrió, conocía demasiado bien a la criatura y a gente cómo esta peña.

Gritos de auxilio, disparos, más gritos. Ripley avanzaba por pasillos y salas a la par que la criatura masacraba a los guardias de seguridad. Empleaba señuelos de sonido, bengalas y bombas de humo y en dos ocasiones, el cortador de plasma para abrir conductos. Al final los gritos cesaron al igual que los gruñidos. No había ruidos en los conductos, no se escuchaban los pasos, el detector no marcaba nada.

A Ripley le pareció que ya había experimentado algo parecido con la primera criatura, era como un dejavú. Pero no era posible que la hubiese seguido hasta aquí ¿no? Aún así la situación se sentía demasiado familiar.

— ¡No me la vas a hacer de nuevo cabrón! — susurró dirigiéndose a la criatura que estaba de camino al gigante gaseoso

Preparó el último cargador de lanzallamas que le quedaba y una molotov. Se levantó y comenzó a andar, faltaban menos de diez metros para llegar a su objetivo cuando súbitamente se detuvo: varios hilos de baba caían goteando de la boca del conducto al suelo frente a ella.

"¡Serás capullo!"

Se escabulló por un costado y emprendió de nuevo la marcha, ésta vez corriendo. Como lo había supuesto, la criatura salió de los conductos hecha una furia y fué a por ella. Amanda sostuvo en alto el cóctel molotov y le apuntó con el lanzallamas.

El alien se irguió, no siseó amenazante, tampoco se le avalanzó como la criatura que se encontrara en San Cristóbal, no. Esta criatura conocía de sobra las dos armas y se mantenía alejada, pero sin dejar de avanzar a cada paso que la chica retrocedía.

Ripley miró detrás de sí sobre el hombro, ya faltaba menos para llegar al ascensor. Cuando llegó a la puerta que la separaba de su objetivo, se agachó lentamente para dejar la bomba molotov en el suelo, sin dejar de apuntar con el lanzallamas, la criatura avanzó de nuevo y se detuvo, mirando con precaución el suelo y después a ella antes de detenerse definitivamente. Esta vez sí le mostró su amplia colección de dientes afilados mientras gruñía. Amanda abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Cómo fue que...?! ¿¡ Cómo conseguiste...?!

Un nuevo siseo de la criatura la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se metió al ascensor y pulsó el botón. Escuchó a la criatura rugir furiosa allá arriba en la sala que acababa de dejar.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ 

Nota de la autora: Sé que a algunos de vosotros les parecerá extraño, hasta inconcebible que la misma criatura que se dejaron en el laboratorio del proyecto KG348 sea la misma con la que tenga Ripley qué lidiar en esta última parte, pero es que sólo así se explica cómo es que se conoce ya todos los trucos y que no funcionen la mayoría de las veces. Además si lo pensáis un poco tampoco es tan descabellado tomando en cuenta que en la película de Aliens (la segunda de la saga) la reina se sube al tren de aterrizaje de la nave que lleva a Ripley y compañía de regreso a la Sulaco. En fin, ya no me enrollo más. Gracias por gastar un poquito de su valioso tiempo y pasarse por aquí. Saludos. Paz. Cuidaos. _


	17. RESISTIR O MORIR

"Última voluntad y testamento de un capullo que os importa una mierda. No pudimos evitar que entraran. Mi mujer ha muerto. Se han llevado a mis hijos. Lo intenté, pero no pude detenerlos. Atravesaron nuestras defensas. Nunca... nunca antes derramé tanta sangre. Esto es para el grupo de rescate: para Seegson o... a saber... para quien venga a arreglar esta mierda. Aguantamos aquí todo lo que pudimos, pero no llegasteis a tiempo. La habéis cagado. Enviad a los marines o volad este sitio por los aires. Mandad a estas criaturas al infierno".

Sinclair, 11 de diciembre de 2137

RIPLEY =

Esto era una mierda, el elevador había fallado y Amanda habia tenido qué descender en un piso que no era el suyo, a saber dónde estaba ahora. Empezaba a tener el presentimiento de que algo realmente malo iba a pasar y nunca podría abandonar la estación, que esta iba a ser su tumba.

"Venga Ripley, un poco de positivismo. Ya no queda nada, si ya siento el aire fresco en mi cara"

Entrando se encontró con uno de los gomosos en traje amarillo y eso fue lo que colmó el vaso. Entró en un conducto que tenía cerca para esperar a que se fuera. Se había puesto de mal humor súbitamente.

No era sólo la muerte de Ricardo, o el hecho de que la criatura no la dejaba ni respirar, era todo tío. Desde que llegó no había parado de luchar y estaba cansada, cansada y harta. Nadie le había querido dar respuestas, empezando por el borde de Axel. Todos le pedían favores como si ella fuese la única que supiese cómo arreglarlo todo y nadie parecía estar satisfecho nunca.

Taylor la había traicionado, Marlow había tratado de matarla y luego las tarjetas de identificación: lo único que había podido hacer por la gente esta, había sido el arrancar sus malditas tarjetas de identificación de sus cadáveres tiesos. Podía mandar todo a tomar por culo ahora mismo, regresar al reactor y hacer que todo volase en pedazos, ella los Aliens, la Torrenz...

"Cálmate Ripley, la muerte de Ricardo te afectó más de lo que creíste, es todo"

Guardaba un sensor en su mochila cuando se soltó a llorar. Era la pura verdad. La muerte de un colega siempre duele, pero también la había pasado muy, muy mal las últimas horas, todo se le había juntado y en muy poco tiempo. Simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nadie tenía la culpa, ahora sólo quedaba resistir hasta el final.

Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, era preciso ser fuerte y sería muy triste que se diera por vencida ahora que por fin sentía que esto estaba a punto de terminar, no valdría el esfuerzo.

Aún había esperanzas, claro que sí, ella podía hacerlo, después de todo había logrado más de lo que podía haber imaginado jamás, ¿no? Ahora sabía qué fué lo que le pasó a la Nostromo y su tripulación y se alegraba de que su madre no la hubiese abandonado como le había dicho su padre, no, su mamá la amaba y habría dado la vida por ella. Ahora podía pasar página en su vida, aunque... primero debía salir de aquí...

VLAD =

Lo importante no era llegar antes, si no en el momento justo. La estaba siguiendo de cerca cuando salieron esos humanos con armas de la nada, no eran rivales para mí ni tampoco me importaban, la quería solo a ella.

Ahora que he visto a mis hermanos y se que se encargan de los humanos supervivientes, todo lo que se atraviese en mi camino es simplemente un estorbo más, y la hubiese perdido de nuevo si el tránsito vertical al que se montó no se hubiese estropeado. A pesar de todo, no se rindió, si no que como de costumbre trató de buscar una ruta alterna.

Lo malo fue que la sala por donde se metió carecía de salidas de conductos, no importaba, tenía qué atraparla. Aún era muy ruidosa, y sin embargo se volvía cada vez más cautelosa, siempre estaba planeando algo y siempre hallaba cómo despistarme, a pesar de todas mis tretas. Parecía que sabía como pensaba y luego actuaba en consecuencia, siempre con un solo objetivo. Y hasta ahora no sé cual...

RIPLEY =

El alien se había vuelto más quisquilloso que antes. Sí, Amanda por fin había aceptado que era el mismo, siempre fue el mismo desde el principio. No sabía cómo, pero ella lo había liberado desde el inicio cuando restauró la energía a la sala en donde estaba la maqueta de la Sevastopol y ahora ella lo mataría... a todos.

Sin embargo, el odio que sentía estaba por fin cediendo paso al temor de nuevo, ¿la razón? No le quedaba si no un solo cargador para el lanzallamas y empezaba a escasear el material para crear distractores, ¿la solución? Paciencia y miedo.

Paciencia para observar el comportamiento que cambiaba la criatura a posta cada dos por tres y miedo a morir, que era el móvil principal para sobrevivir. Era horrible, claro que sí, pero no había de otra, tenía que confiar en sus instintos y no dejarse dominar por el miedo, porque el miedo hace de la gente ganado, le había enseñado su padre, que era un marine.

Desconectó la corriente de la zona de ocio y todo se oscureció terriblemente. Ahora tendría qué recorrer el camino de vuelta al primer generador para reiniciarlo y poder abrir esta bendita puerta. Empezó a avanzar a paso lento, siempre agachada para no hacer ruido.

"Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa"

No, no era bueno correr, si corría podía darse por muerta y más ahora que sólo tenía media carga del lanzallamas. Tampoco se atrevía a encender la linterna, el alien podría localizarla y adiós muchacha.

Sacó el detector tan solo para saber la posición del alien: lo tenía detrás, pero no escuchaba los pasos, entonces estaba en algún lugar dentro de los conductos. Era increíble como la criatura podía orientarse allí dentro cuando a ella le costaba.

"Eres mi estrella de la suerte... tú... eres mi... estrella de la suerte..."

Comenzó a tararear la canción que su madre le cantaba de niña para tranquilizarse. Entraba en la última sala después de recorrer el aterrador pasillo, cuando el alien entró empujando un sofá que bloqueaba la entrada lateral. Ripley apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado para esconderse detrás de una mesa de pool.

"¿Y ese chinazo que acaba de pegarse el amigo?"

De alguna manera percibió que las luces intermitentes eran sus aliadas, que la criatura no era capaz de ver muy bien con ellas. Tiró una granada flash en la sala de atrás que acababa de abandonar... nada, luego un emisor de sonido, nada tampoco.

El alien se la pelaba, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Comenzó a moverse por la sala en la que estaban, en dirección contraria a donde había escuchado el ruido de los dos distractores, tomándose el tiempo necesario en revisar cada esquina y se entretuvo más en la mesa de pool.

Amanda oyó sisear a la criatura, esa era la señal de que algo había visto o creído ver. Lo siguiente qué pasó fue que tuvo que descargarle el lanzallamas encima, escuchó el típico chillar con furia y dolor y mientras el alien se retiraba a la seguridad de los conductos, Amanda aprovechó para abrir la puerta, atravesar el conducto y salir a la siguiente sala, tomar el ascensor y llegar a la terminal espacial en donde encontró combustible para el lanzallamas y de allí a comunicaciones de nuevo...

— ¿Ripley? Ripley, ¿me oyes? — escuchó a Verlain — Por favor Ripley, contesta. La estación se está cayendo a pedazos

— Verlain — contestó ella — ¿estaís lo suficientemente cerca como para contactar por radio? ¡Estoy aquí!

— ¡Ripley, gracias a Dios! Necesito que actives los sistemas hidráulicos y los sistemas de guía para que podamos atracar, después busca la sala superior de control. Venga, no queda mucho tiempo.

Ya faltaba poco, y su cuerpo lo sabía, ahora trabajaba a sobremarcha con nada más que adrenalina corriendo por las venas. No había probado más que una dona y algunos sorbos de agua en el cuartel de los mariscales y aún así no se sentía cansada en absoluto. Subió las escaleras hacia la sala de control con ventanales por los que podía observar que...

— ¡Mierda, Verlain! El corredor de personal ha sido desmantelado, ya no está

— ¿Qué?

— Espera. Creo que puedo usar la plataforma de mantenimiento. Con un traje espacial podré llegar hasta vosotros.

— Ten cuidado, Ripley

Corrió de vuelta hacia la compuerta para volver a bajar, cuando se topó con la criatura, que en esos momentos bajaba de los conductos dandole la espalda. Amanda se cubrió la boca para no gritar.

¿Como era posible que este cabrón estuviera tan a gusto en una sala que se estaba incendiando? Algo andaba definitivamente mal ¿sabría el alien que estaba listo de papeles? Ni idea, lo mejor era apresurarse si no quería quedarse aquí con el... o ellos, en todo caso.

Sacó su detector de movimiento. Claramente marcaba a dos en lugar de uno, ¡joder! Esto no estaba nada, nada bien. Al bajar de nuevo por las escaleras y entrar en la sala grande los pudo ver claramente. Allí estaban uno frente al otro "charlando", luego uno de ellos subió tranquilamente. Ripley frunció el entrecejo y luego descargó el lanzallamas a la criatura que se le abalanzaba.

" Nada bien, esto no está nada...nada bien"

No había tiempo, siguió avanzando lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ahora mismo no era bueno dar a conocer su posición y menos con dos criaturas en lugar de una. De pronto escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella y luego los tremendos pasos cuando la criatura pegó la carrera hacia ella. Se maldijo a sí misma, debía hacerlo adivinado. La criatura no se iba a dar por vencida, regresaría las veces que fuera necesario para atraparla.

Amanda se giró justo a tiempo para repeler al alien que se le echaba encima y después de que éste se retirara a la seguridad de los conductos, corrió hacia la exclusa y la cerró manualmente, eso le daría algo de tiempo, mientras se cambiaba y salía hacia el corredor de mantenimiento y entonces sólo faltaría llegar a la Torrenz y dejar que la estación entera se desacoplase de su órbita y se estrellara contra el gigante gaseoso.

Sólo una pregunta quedaba por responder ¿a donde carajos se había ido la segunda criatura? No tuvo qué esperar demasiado, en cuanto sacó el casco EVA, un par de gotas de saliva cayeron en él provenientes del techo sobre ella. Amanda se estremeció de pies a cabeza al comprender lo que eso significaba, por puro impulso levantó la vista para encontrarse con una salida de conducto en donde se encontraba la segunda criatura, esperándola...


	18. FINAL

"Entrada del diario de Axel 340 – Tengo que hablar bajo. He encontrado un escondite en la terminal espacial. No es un cinco estrellas, pero se está bien. He echado una bolsa con lo más necesario y me he encontrado algunas cosas por el camino. He ido con cuidado para no cruzarme con nadie. Hay demasiada gente con armas en Sevastopol. Disparan a todo lo que se mueve. Yo también voy armado, pero no soy un puto loco. Aquí por lo menos estoy aislado y cerca de la terminal: así, si llega alguna nave, estoy el primero".

Axel, 8 de diciembre de 2137

MARCUS =

Te dije que acabaría mal. No me escuchaste e hiciste lo que te vino en gana. Tú sabes cómo es esto, los chicos están en pleno frenesí de la primera cacería y la quieren...

No puedo, ¡no! no puedo ayudarte, han escuchado de ella, sí por mí, ¿habrías sido capaz de ocultarles algo como esto por mucho tiempo? Claro... Mira, ya no está en mis manos ¿vale? Déjalo, te hará bien.

No eras capaz de ver el problema de manera objetiva, ahora tienes la oportunidad de observarlo desde fuera, sólo relájate y disfruta, que ellos hagan el resto. Vlad no... mira... ¿me quieres esc...? Vlad... escúchame ¿quieres? ¡Por una vez en tu puta vida! ... Vale, me largo. No quiero saber nada. A ver cómo te las arreglas con cinco de ellos. Yo no voy a meter las manos...

Lo dejé en la enorme sala que se incendiaba. Aún así lo quería. Fuese quien fuese el cabrón, era mi hermano, pero tenía qué aprender. Kim, Thai y los demás eran jóvenes, estaban que se querían comer el mundo y nada, ni siquiera el hermano mayor los detendría, menos por la última presa que quedaba el el hábitat.

Vlad no era una reina, ni siquiera un pretoriano y no tenía la capacidad de controlarlos tan completamente como madre lo hubiera podido hacer, si todavía estuviera viva, claro. Tal vez le quebraran algunos huesos, le dejaran algunos moretones, le rompieran una que otra costilla, le golpearan fuerte en esa dura cabeza que tenía... se lo merecía ¿no? Yo le había advertido ya muchas veces, yo... ¡ARGH...! Lo que uno hace por los hermanos.

Yo sabía lo que quería la hija de puta, a dónde se dirigía, así que la esperé cerca de la salida, en donde se suponía que saldría. Llegó antes que yo, sacaba una nueva de esas pieles que los humanos usan para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y también la cabeza. Entonces me vió, lo supo de inmediato. La sujeté con fuerza y me la llevé a nuestro nido provisional.

La arrastraba de las patas traseras, dejando que se golpeara en todas y cada una de las esquinas de la red de conductos por donde la arrastré, si llegaba con vida o no, me la pelaba. Lo único que quería era evitarle a mi hermano la paliza que le pondrían los otros cinco por no dejarles cazar a esta humana.

Acerqué mi cabeza a la suya, aún vivía, la jodida. La fijé a la pared con saliva. La mayoría de los huevos habían eclosionado pero todavía quedaban algunos, ahora era simple cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera...

RIPLEY =

— ¡Demasiado cerca...! Dema... ¡Demaciado cerca...! — susurró para sí casi sin aliento

Le había pasado por encima un vagón del tránsito de la estación. Seguramente el desacople de la órbita había hecho estragos en todos los sistemas de la Sevastopol y éste sólo era el resultado. Temblando y como pudo, se levantó para seguir su camino.

Había despertado unos minutos antes en un nido provisional de las criaturas, esos cabrones anidaban en cualquier parte que les venía en gana. Tuvo un sueño horrible en el que se asfixiaba, pero por suerte no se le había pegado a la cara ninguna de esas extrañas y desagradables arañas, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Se dió cuenta de que su mochila había desaparecido, quizás en alguna esquina de la red de conductos por los que esa criatura la había arrastrado, sin embargo, aún conservaba el lanzallamas y la pistola.

Al despertar y mirar a su alrededor vió más cuerpos con el pecho destrozado y recordó a Ricardo por un doloroso instante, entonces se prometio que no terminaría de igual forma, no como una incubadora.

Echo de nuevo a correr, había estado más cerca de morir en esta última parte, que en todos esos pasillos y estrechos conductos que recorrió junto a la bestia por toda la Sevastopol. Ahora sí que se sentía exhausta, pero no podía dejar de seguir avanzando, estaba segura de que si se detenía, no volvería a levantarse, entonces sí que moriría junto con todos los desaparecidos, toda esa gente olvidada en una estación abandonada en el culo del universo. Se detuvo al ver un enorme hueco de mantenimiento y trató de pasar por un costado, pero cayó dentro sin poder remediarlo.

— ¡Vamos Ripley! — se dió ánimos — esto no es nada, ¡no es nada joder! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo a escuchar, iba a asomar la cabeza cuando un vagón sin frenos pasó de nuevo a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. La fuerza de la ráfaga de aire la arrojó de nuevo al fondo del hueco. Cuando se levantó de nuevo los miembros le temblaban y estuvo a punto de caer otra vez, si no fuera porque se sostuvo en la escalera.

Después de salir de las vías y atravesar entera un conducto plagado de abrazacaras llegó al hueco del ascensor, solo para encontrarse con que también estaban en mal estado. Sin tiempo para darse un respiro, logró salir antes de que el último en el que se encontraba cayera al vacío.

— ¿Verlaine? ¿Verlaine? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor, dime... — gritó a punto de caerse de cansancio.

Sentía que moriría de pié allí mismo si la Torrenz se había ido, pero para su gran alivio, Verlaine respondió del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Ripley! ¡Creía que te había perdido! ¡Estamos siendo arrastrados por Sevastopol! ¡La fuerza gravitacional ha torcido la plataforma y no podemos separarnos de la estación!

— ¡Dime qué tengo qué hacer!— gritó Ripley en respuesta

— Sal de la esclusa y dirígete a la plataforma de mantenimiento. Hay cargas explosivas en el desacople de emergencia. ¡Deprisa! ¡Sevastopol está cayendo rápido!

— ¡No os... fallaré!

Amanda sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría de un momento a otro, estaba más que cansada y no tenia ni un chute para meterse en la vena. Salió de la esclusa como le había indicado Verlaine y montó al primer ascensor que vió. El camino era largo, según el mapa y se preguntaba si resistiría caminar tanto. Entonces vió el riel y la canasta para transportar al personal de mantenimiento ¡Buff! Menos mal.

— ¡Estoy aquí Verlaine! — dijo al llegar

— Habrá dos mecanismos de activación que desbloquean el desacople manual. Después de que las hayas activado las dos, explota las cargas del desacople de emergencia... ¿Ripley, me oyes?

— Activo y luego exploto, lo tengo.

Ya faltaba poco, debía hacer un último esfuerzo y luego podría mandar la estación con todo y Aliens a tomar por culo.

Botoncito, tarjeta. Botoncito y tarjeta. Luego, en el centro de la plataforma un panel con cuatro activadores, no había visto mucho este tipo de dispositivo, pero no era complicado. Leyó las instrucciones para meter los comandos en el orden correcto y luego atornilló los mangos para levantar los activadores. Ya no había vuelta atrás, al apretar el botón rojo las cargas explotarían y la Torrenz quedaría liberada.

Para evitar salir volando por el impulso de la explosión, Amanda se giró y enganchó su traje a la plataforma, de manera que cuando la explosión ocurriera, ella quedaría sujeta a la nave de Verlaine. Después podría solicitar que le abrieran la escotilla para poder entrar y entonces fin del juego.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró, no pudo evitar ver a la gran sombra que se acercaba a ella, junto con otras a los costados de la plataforma. Ripley no podía creerlo ¡¿Esas cosas podían vivir en el espacio!? ¡Debía explotar las cargas ya! Esperó a que se acercaran los hijos de puta, de esta manera saldrían disparados en todas direcciones cuando las cargas explotaran, en vez de ser empujados por la onda de choque hacia la Torrenz.

— Tranquila, Ripley — se dijo — deja que se acerquen... deja...

En un ataque de pánico apretó el botón rojo y todo se puso de cabeza. Amanda daba vuelta tras vuelta hasta que la cuerda a la que estaba amarrada se tensó y la jaló en dirección a la nave con una fuerza tal que perdió el conocimiento al instante.

VLAD =

La mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Marcus me lo había advertido, pero no había visto a Thai y los demás merodear tan cerca de nosotros. Yo sabía que la querían, todos ellos, y es que era la última presa que quedaba en esta armatoste, todos las demás ya eran sacos putrefactos en el nido que había construido provisionalmente. Sus huéspedes, mis hermanos y hermanas ya habían nacido y se alimentaban de sus anfitriones.

No los dejaría, ni muerto permitiría que me robaran a la única presa interesante en este sitio de mierda. La busqué por todas partes sin resultado, para cuando deduje en donde se encontraba, ella ya había escapado destruyendo varios huevos a su paso.

Marcus estaba enfadado conmigo, era el único que sabía lo que yo había estado haciendo y para encontrarla ya había organizado a los chicos en parejas para empezar a buscarla. Marcus me preguntó si estaba contento, sólo le respondí que no se metiera en mis asuntos y acto seguido fui a buscarla yo mismo, con él pisándome los talones.

Ellos no la conocían, no sabían de lo que era capaz, así que eso me daba la ventaja, aunque no mucha: la mayor parte del hábitat estaba incendiándose y no había mucho lugar hacia donde desplazarse. No importaba, yo sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y lo que quería hacer. La vi caminando fuera de la estación, en dirección al pequeño armatoste y la seguí.

Para mí sorpresa, Myrra, Damon, Thai, Kim y Cole ya estaban allí, esperando, observando cómo trabajaba sobre una plataforma, sin ella darse cuenta. En seguida lo adiviné por la postura de mi pequeña hermana, que ella era quien los dirigía y que no se moverían de su sitio a menos que ella se los indicase.

Desde que nació siempre había mostrado las cualidades de un líder, pero por su tamaño, nunca pensé que lograría madurar lo suficientemente rápido para competir con las otras de nuestras hermanas. Ahora percibía en ella las feromonas que con el tiempo le permitirían controlar a toda la colonia; ella sería nuestra próxima reina sin lugar a dudas... pero todavía no.

Myrra quería a mí humana y de un momento a otro ordenaría a los otros echársele encima para despedazarla. No podía permitirlo. Con Marcus gritando a mis espaldas que no lo hiciera, corrí por debajo de la plataforma en el momento justo en que una explosión de baja intensidad la partió en dos, enviando a todos mis hermanos de regreso al hábitat que había sido nuestro hogar y a la humana y a mí hacia el pequeño armatoste.

Mientras nos alejábamos pude observar con horror como eran consumidos por las llamas y arrastrados hacia una gigantesca bola gaseosa. La explosión resultante fue tan grande que me encegueció por unos momentos. Estos humanos habían destruido todo lo que amaba: mi hogar, mis hermanos, mi futuro... ¡pagarían cara su insolencia! No podía ver a mi humana por ningún lado, pero sabía en donde la encontraría, si la encontraba... ¡No! La conocía, esta humana había hecho cosas asombrosas y esta vez también la libraría.

Entré a la nave y me cobré con creces todo lo que me habían hecho: los maté, maté a sus únicos dos tripulantes con una saña y una furia que no había experimentado desde la muerte de mí querido Dominic y entonces la esperé. Tarde o temprano aparecería para reunirse con sus congéneres..

RIPLEY =

Despertó todavía en la exclusa trasera de la nave. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado para estar aquí, por fin. Toda esa lucha, todo lo que había tenido qué hacer había valido la pena. Era una lástima que hubiese perdido a tantos amigos allá: Samuels, Taylor, Axel, Ricardo... ¡pero ya lo pagarían esos hijos de puta de Wayland Yutani, claro que sí!

Hablaría, sí señor. Cantaría como ave hasta que a todos y cada uno de los responsables los encerraran de por vida en la peor colonia penitenciaria, en el puto culo del universo si era preciso. Pero primero, a descansar.

Estaba segura de que después de toda esta mierda dormiría un año en el congelador, además se moría de hambre y Verlaine no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le contase todo lo ocurrido, aunque primero debía encontrarla.

— ¿Verlaine? — llamó, pero nadie contestó en los altavoces

¡Qué extraño! Estaba segura de que la recibiría por lo menos ella o su navegante, del cual no recordaba el nombre, ya que no se podía dejar sola la cubierta de vuelo. ¡Joder! estaba tan cansada y se sentía casi sin fuerzas, que decidió pedirle ayuda a Verlaine para poder quitarse la escafandra y el casco.

— ¿Verlaine? ¿Estás...?

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Simplemente...! Al apretar el botón de la compuerta que llevaba a la cubierta de vuelo un alien, enorme y gris salió a encontrarse con ella. Lo único que podía distinguir eran los dientes blanquísimos, casi translúcidos de la enorme bestia que la miraba con odio.

Trató de retroceder para alejarse, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. ¿Es que la pesadilla nunca terminaría? Ya había costado la vida a cientos de habitantes en Sevastopol y ahora... ¿tendría que destruir la Torrenz también?

La criatura había salido por la puerta que conducía a la cubierta de vuelo, así que podía dar por sentado que, tanto capitana como navegante estaban muertos; descuartizados por la criatura que tenía enfrente. A ella no le pasaría lo mismo, estaba aterrada, sí, pero su mente trazó un plan para eliminar a la bestia antes de que ella la eliminase también.

Era una medida desesperada. Se levantó y mientras miraba el botón de emergencia, se despidió mentalmente de todo lo que conocía. Al final, Marlow había tenido razón: no podía dejar que éste organismo viviera o toda vida en el universo peligraría.

Amanda dejó que el alien se acercara hasta que no pudiera tener la oportunidad de escapar y presionó el botón. Ambos salieron despedidos fuera de la nave. No vió a la criatura por ningún lado, pero era más que obvio, ¿no? ¡por fin la había eliminado! Ya nadie estaba en peligro, la bestia viajaría eternamente por el espacio y...

"Y yo también, junto con ella..."

Le quedaba media hora de oxígeno en el traje, más que suficiente para echarse una siesta reparadora y después... después sólo esperar a que le llegara la muerte... sacudió la cabeza decidida a no pensar más en eso. Sólo cerró los ojos e imaginó a su madre: su cara, su voz... comenzó a tararear de nuevo la canción que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño después de una pesadilla, e imaginó a su madre junto a su cama, con los brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Eres mi estrella de la suerte, tú... eres mi... estrella de la suerte..."

— Señor, hay una lectura en verde allá afuera.

— Enciende las luces ¿qué dicen los escáneres?

— Los signos vitales son débiles, pero aún está con vida

— Listo un equipo de rescate. Vea si podemos establecer la comunicación.

— Encendiendo audio capitán

... es mi estrella de... la suerte... tú eres mi... estrella de la suerte...*

— Señor, creo que tiene el logo de la Weyland Yutani en su traje

— ¡Equipo de rescate listo, señor!

— Bien sargento, tráigame a esa superviviente con vida. Tenemos qué saber qué diablos pasó con la Sevastopol y sus habitantes ¿me entendió?

— ¡Señor, sí señor!

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ 

Nota de la autora: Hombre, un gustazo recorrer juntos la Sevastopol. Me gustaría que me dejasen en los comentarios si lo disfrutásteis tanto como yo, que es lo que más importante para mí. Un abrazo enorme a todos vosotros y sobre todo agradeceros como siempre que gastéis un poquito de vuestro tiempo aquí, en mi humilde sección o portal o muro, o lo que sea. Cuidaos, saludos para todos, paz _


End file.
